¿Que es lo que te gusta de esa Mujer?
by Jannideath
Summary: La pregunta de Yuffie da vueltas la cabeza de Cloud, mientras observa a Tifa atendiendo a un joven que pronto reconoceraá como a su mayor enemigo. ¿Por qué Yuffie sabe tanto de amor? ¿Por qué se siente tan confundido? CLOTI VINYUFFIE -FIC corregido
1. Capítulo I La pregunta

**Capítulo I**

**La pregunta**

Cloud observaba como cada día Tifa atendía el bar, sonriente y ajena a todo pensamiento del ex soldado.

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?_

¿Cómo responder a la pregunta de Yuffie? No lo sabía. Si ni siquiera entendía por qué se pasaba horas contemplándola, menos sabría definir que le gustaba de ella. No había razones para hacerlo, aunque sinceramente tenía un par de atributos que no eran ajenos para nadie. Y eso le molestaba.

—Tifa, hermosa y delicada ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? —preguntó un extraño.

Cloud, al escuchar al tipo, se levantó rápidamente como esperando un ataque enemigo.

—Quizás... tal vez si no oliera a perro muerto y a calcetín sudado —Tifa lo miraba con esas caras cómicas que tenía en ciertos momentos—. Por ahora me conformo con que se bañe —terminó, sonriendo.

—¡Ay no! Me iré a casa ahora mismo y regresaré por ti —decía el aparecido mientras se alejaba—. ¡Lo prometo!

—El aceite natural de manzanilla es lo mejor para su caso —Le gritaba ella desde atrás del bar.

Mucha gente se reía por los comentarios, y otra vez Cloud se sentaba a contemplarla taciturno. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido la misma escena? Una fue con un idiota que le dio por tomar su mano a lo que Tifa respondió que le haría bien un buen tratamiento para el mal de Parkinson debido a los constantes temblores en sus extremidades. Otro fue porque quería tener un hijo con ella y ésta le respondió que todavía se sentía muy joven para él, —claro, si el tipo hasta le doblaba la edad—. Y otro tarado más que rompió un vaso con sus manos al ver como Tifa se agachaba de lado y mostraba una de sus torneadas piernas. Eso Cloud no pudo dejarlo pasar y le tiró una piedra pequeña que, con buen tino y toda la mala leche acumulada del día, le llegó al individuo en plena nariz. El accidentado corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y desapareció de la vista entre alaridos de dolor, dejando atónitos a muchos pero aún más a Tifa, que sintió levemente el pasar de esa piedra viniendo del lugar donde se encontraba el rubio. Cuando ésta le miró para decirle algo, Cloud se defendió:

—¿Qué motivos tengo para hacerlo?

Y Tifa no le pudo responder.

Comenzaba a anochecer, Marlene y Denzel se acostaron temprano mientras Tifa continuaba atendiendo al último cliente. Cloud la vio conversar con este tipo más de lo que acostumbraba y decidió quedarse para escuchar un poco de la plática, dejando en claro que no lo hacía de chismoso... sólo para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

—…¿Tú crees eso? —Tifa parecía tan emocionada que no notaba el fuego que rodeaba a Cloud.

—No lo creo, lo sé —le oyó decir al otro, con seguridad.

—Por favor, dime algo más —pidió la morena mientras se recargaba en el bar, sin intenciones de coquetear, pero a los ojos de Cloud era todo lo contrario.

—Mmm ¿Que más quieres escuchar?, de tu pasado, presente o futuro…

—De mi futuro, creo que ya es hora de saber que me sobrevendrá y... —... _y si lo que siento tendrá de donde sostenerse, _pensó.

—Muy bien, mírame fijamente y no te voltees.

—De acuerdo —asintió la joven.

El extraño comenzó a mirar cada partícula de Tifa. Su rostro reflejaba cierto sonrojo, uno muy leve, pero al mirar a ese individuo, su corazón comenzaba a serenarse, como si en realidad supiera que no había que temer. En esos ojos se leía confianza ciega y Tifa no podía negarlo. Poco a poco el extraño se acercaba a la chica; sus miradas se cruzaban y faltaban pocos centímetros de distancia. Extrañamente Tifa deseaba besarlo, no porque le gustara, sino para saber que se sentía. Había añorado tantos los labios del ex soldado rubio, pero nunca llegaron.

—¿Q_ue se sentirá? —_pensó—. ¿Q_ué se sentirá besar a alguien?_

Los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro, entrecortada, desesperada... Los centímetros se convirtieron en milímetros. Casi rozaban sus labios...

—¡Tifa! —Cloud había aparecido de la nada con un aura de combate que no le envidiaba en nada a los guerreros de Shinra—. ¡Ya es hora de cerrar!

—¿Ah? ¡Eh! —La guerrera se sentía muy avergonzada, no sabía que el rubio seguía abajo en el bar—. Ya cierro.

Tifa miraba a aquel hombre que sólo la observaba en silencio. Era muy atractivo por cierto, pero más que nada misterioso, demasiado.

—Perdone, pero mi compañero tiene razón —Miró la hora y se sorprendió—. ¡¿Son más de las tres de la madrugada?

—El tiempo es relativo para cada ser existente —le dijo el joven, en tono de broma.

—Tiene el don de la palabra, señor —sonreía la chica. Cloud se aguantaba las ganas de formar muecas de burlas como un chiquillo inmaduro.

—No me llames de esa manera —pidió el extraño, con dulzura.

—¿Entonces cómo? —preguntó Tifa.

—Zack, simplemente Zack.

Al oír ese nombre, ambos, Tifa y Cloud, se concentraron en el individuo. Traía una chamarra muy pesada que cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza pero que dejaba cierto aire místico y sombrío en su rostro. Sus ojos eran azules. Un azul cristalino, cabello negro y un traje muy parecido a los de SOLDADO, pero un poco gastado. Se parecía mucho a Zack, el Soldado de Primera Clase. El que Tifa guió hacia las montañas. Aquel que la vio después de que Sephiroth la atacara y ella, en un arranque de furia, le dijera que lo detestaba. Zack fue un hombre tan especial… para ambos. Pero aun cuando ese hombre se llamara o vistiera como él, era imposible que fuese el verdadero. El Soldado de Primera Clase estaba muerto. Y Cloud lo recordaba muy bien.

—¡Tifa, ya es tarde! —Cloud se levantó y corrió las cortinas de hierro—. ¡Hay que cerrar!

—Hmm —Indecisa, Tifa se dirigía hacia "Zack"—. _Qué raro suena llamar a otro con ese nombre_ —pensó—. Disculpe, Zack.

—Descuida —Le dedicó una sonrisa picarona—. Noté el temor —dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento frente al bar.

—¿Temor dice? —inquirió la joven, con sorpresa.

—Explíquese —Cloud lo miraba fijamente con cierto recelo.

—Nada, nada —le bajó el perfil al asunto con un ademan despreocupado—. Señorita Tifa —dirigía su mirada hacia la nominada—. ¿Sabe usted donde puedo encontrar hospedaje?

—Hay uno al dar vuelta la esquina —le decía Cloud, golpeado—. Es cosa de que pregunte.

—Cloud, no seas tan grosero, además ¿A quién le va a preguntar a estas horas?

—No sé, debió pensarlo antes de venir aquí —Cloud trataba de disimular su enojo, pero le fue imposible.

—Su "marido" tiene razón, Señorita Tifa —Zack puso un poco de énfasis a esa palabra—. Pero me emborraché tanto que no lo recordé a tiempo.

—Pero usted no está borracho, Joven Zack —reía divertida.

—Me emborraché con su belleza, mi joven heroína.

La aludida al no saber que responder, se sonrojó tanto que su cara tenía mil colores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no podía responder a los piropos de un hombre. Fue tan sencillo lo que dijo que no hubo forma de reaccionar. Con excepción de Cloud que cerraba con fuerzas sus puños en un intento por no romperle la nariz a ese tipo.

—Creo que aún quedan habitaciones disponibles. Mejor será que pregunte. Atienden las veinticuatro horas —Cloud hacia un soberano esfuerzo por hablar lo más pacífico posible…—. O tendrá que dormir en la calle —…pero le costaba bastante.

—Si gusta llamo desde aquí para ver si tienen —Ofreció Tifa haciendo caso omiso del rostro de Cloud—. Para que no salga con este frío.

—¡Tifa! ¡Es demasiado tarde! —El rubio ya no lo soportaba más—. ¡Debemos descansar, fue un día muy agotador! —la miraba serio con aire de exasperado.

—Entonces llamaré AHORA para que no haya más problemas —y diciendo esto se fue a llamar por teléfono dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—Tu nombre es Cloud ¿Verdad?

—Sí —contestó cortante—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—No lo creo, pero te preguntaré por las dudas ¿Tienes alguna relación con ella? —dijo apuntando a Tifa con la mirada.

—No, sólo somos amigos, pero no creas que no escuché lo de "marido" —hizo comillas con sus manos—. Aunque seguiste diciéndole "señorita" —otra vez el gesto.

—Pues lo dije para ver que reacción provocaba en ella, pero no se sintió aludida, es un alivio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que es un alivio —repitió Zack con naturalidad—. Es muy hermosa e inteligente, no hay muchas mujeres como ella. Si un hombre tiene la oportunidad de estar con una mujer así, podría pensar en morir tranquilo —El rubio no le contestó—. Oye, no te enojes —hizo una pausa—. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero en verdad me ha cautivado... —el chico siguió sin contestar mientras el moreno observaba a la chica que continuaba en el teléfono—. Tal vez... tal vez si su corazón no tuviera dueño, yo podría entrar en él.

—¿?

Cloud sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué el corazón de Tifa tenía dueño? ¡Pero él nunca le conoció pareja! Siempre se la pasaba en el bar. Cuando Yuffie o las vecinas la visitaban normalmente se juntaban en el local. Tifa no salía mucho y si lo hacía regresaba temprano aun cuando Cloud no estuviera. Él lo sabía porque Marlene y Denzel lo mantenían al tanto.

—Si yo puedo curar esa herida, créeme que seré capaz de lo que sea —dijo convencido.

—Tifa jamás te haría caso —Sentenció Cloud con algo de prepotencia—. No eres su tipo.

—Jajaja, yo creo que sí —Zack lo miraba con detenimiento—. ¿Acaso no viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar?

—No —mintió—. No vi nada.

—Lástima, si no hubieras interrumpido todavía estaría sentado al lado del bar.

Cloud miraba con profundo rencor a Zack ¿Quién se habría creído? En realidad sí sabía que ese idiota estuvo a punto de darle un beso a su Tifa. _¿Su Tifa? —_Pensó— _ni que fuera su dueño_.

Pero lo que más le remordía en la conciencia es que ella no hubiese hecho nada por evitarlo. Cuando los vio a punto de besarse, quería sacar a Tifa lo más rápido posible de ahí y de paso cortar en trozos pequeños y diminutos a ese gusano. Aunque se confundía a sí mismo ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Qué razones tenía? ¿Tanto le molestaba la presencia de otro hombre en la vida de ella? Seguía preguntándose cosas similares, pero fue detenido de golpe por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Puedes dormir aquí, para mí no es molestia —dijo Tifa.

—¿Seguro? —El aludido miraba a Cloud que aún no se recuperaba del shock—. No quiero ser un estorbo.

—Oh, claro que no, tengo muchas habitaciones. Puedes dormir en la que más te acomode.

—Muchas gracias mi joven Heroína —Tifa volvía a sonrojarse—. Te pagaré el hospedaje…

—Son $100.000 giles —Le cortó el rubio.

—¡CLOUD!

—Es lo que hay —dijo Cloud, secamente—. Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, no tienen habitaciones en todo el distrito y ¡NO SOMOS HOTEL! —Acotó con énfasis—. Además se bebió dos botellas del mejor brandy.

—¡Cloud¡ ¿Desde cuando eres tan usurero?

—_Desde que este tipo se te acercó —_pensó en contestar.

—No se preocupe mi bella dama, pagaré lo que sea por tenerla cerca, además… —se acercó sigilosamente al oído de Tifa—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente —Y Tifa se ruborizó.


	2. Capítulo II Es tan tierno

**Capítulo II**

**Es tan tierno**

—_Y ahí está el parcito riéndose ¿Qué le encontrará? Nunca había escuchado a Tifa reír de tan buena gana. Que molestia_ —Cloud miraba el reloj de la mesa—. _Son las 5:45 de la mañana y todavía tienen el descaro de seguir despiertos. Aunque prefiero eso a que suceda algo peor…_

Cloud se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, pero muy atento a los segundos de silencio que se presentaban de vez en cuando. Ya había ido como 6 veces para ver lo que hacían pero siempre con una excusa. La primera; que Marlene y Denzel estaban durmiendo. A lo que Tifa respondió que bajarían la voz. La segunda: que él quería dormir hace rato y Tifa le volvió a insistir que bajarían la voz. La tercera y la Cuarta fueron porque se quedaron un buen rato en silencio y cuando entró, los dos estaban jugando bachillerato. Indignado, Cloud se marchó a su pieza con toda la rabia en los ojos. Una, porque se sentía como león enjaulado, y otra, porque ambos hicieron un ademán de silencio con sus manos.

—_¿Qué se habrá creído?, así como van las cosas debí cobrarles $500.000 giles _—Cloud ya no hallaba excusa para volver a esa habitación, además que el muy sinvergüenza sí le pago la cantidad correspondiente. Había dicho ese precio pensando en lo exuberante y poco alcanzable, pero ese tarado la pagó feliz y rápido.

Otra vez escuchaba la risita nerviosa de Tifa.

_ —Ya no lo soporto más _—Cloud se levantó por enésima vez y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados.

En la habitación, Tifa se encontraba en el piso con sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama escuchando atentamente al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

—_Es lindo _—pensó mientras éste le explicaba la teoría de los hoyos negros.

—Estimada Damisela…

—¡_Cómo desearía que Cloud me tratara así! _—Pensó—. Sí, dígame.

—¿No le apetece continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente? —Zack la miraba con intensidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Usted cree que es apropiado? —Tifa no podía más del sonrojo.

—Por supuesto, aun no le he dicho lo que le depara el destino.

—Ah, eso... sí me gustaría mucho —dijo la chica, un poco desilusionada.

—Muy bien, vuelva a cerrar los ojos —le pidió Zack.

—Sí.

Minutos, segundos, quizás cuanto tiempo habría pasado, aun así Tifa estaba ansiosa de nuevo. ¿La besaría esta vez? Pero, ¿Por qué lo ansiaba? Ese hombre era un extraño, ni siquiera lo conocía de alguna parte o de vista… Aun así sus ojos la encandilaban, aunque nunca tanto como los ojos del rubio, esos ojos que nunca la miraron.

De pronto sintió una respiración cerca de su oído, un pequeño respiro que le daba escalofríos.

—Mi querida heroína... su corazón todavía le pertenece ¿Verdad? —El susurro llegaba como un cuchillo a su corazón. Se sintió en un trance, como si no pudiera replicar o formular una excusa. Sólo podía decir la verdad.

—Sí...pero... —Unas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la joven—. Pero... él no me quiere.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso? —Continuó con el interrogatorio.

—…El que no me mire.

—¿Él nunca le ha dicho que siente por usted? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven.

—Sí,… sólo soy… una amiga para él.

—¿Lo ha visto con otra mujer?

—Sí… —Tifa hizo una pausa, nunca pensó que pronunciar ese nombre se le haría tan difícil con el tiempo—. Aerith.

—Esa chica —murmuró dubitativo—. ¿Estuvo con él?

—No lo sé —Tifa analizaba la situación aún en el trance—. Creo que siempre se gustaron.

—Pero ¿Estuvieron juntos formalmente?

—…No —aseguró—, pero Aerith lo hacía sonreír…

—¿Con usted nunca sonreía?

—Sí… pero no con la misma sinceridad.

—Pero, él está viviendo aquí con usted ¿O no?

—Sí, pero no cuenta —Para Tifa cada pregunta era más difícil que la anterior—. Él se marcha cada vez que lo envían a repartir —continuó.

—Sin embargo, ése es su trabajo —enfatizó el muchacho.

—Ir y repartir es su trabajo —confirmó la pelinegra—. Ir y ver la tumba de Aerith o ir a la iglesia no es su trabajo; es su karma —aclaró con los labios tensos.

—Mi pequeña —Zack acarició con dulzura las mejillas húmedas de Tifa—, ¿Tanto te duele el recuerdo de esa mujer?

—A mí no me duele, la extraño mucho… ¡Era mi amiga! —exclamó con pesar.

—Entonces ¿Qué le duele? —preguntó suavemente mientras atraía a Tifa quien se apoyó en su hombro.

—Que Cloud la rememore cada día —murmuró.

—¿Te sientes sola?

—Sí —sonrió con amargura—, aunque Marlene y Denzel siempre estén a mi lado, nunca podrán llenar el vació que me deja él.

Unos segundos de silencio lograron calmar las lágrimas de la joven que seguía como ida rememorando cada dolor en su corazón, hasta que el joven se decidió a hablar. —Una última pregunta mi pequeña heroína ¿Se siente feliz?

Tifa, para su propia sorpresa, no demoró en responder. —… No, no soy feliz.

Cloud escuchaba atentamente la entrevista detrás de la puerta ¿Tifa sentía algo por él? Pero ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿De verdad pensaba que le gustaba Aerith?

Tantas preguntas, pero tan poco valor para hacerlas, aunque algo rondaba en la cabeza de Cloud. Tifa no era feliz. ¡Y todo era por su culpa! Si le hubiera prestado más atención, si no se hubiera marchado cada vez que podía. Huía de ella, eso no lo negaba, pero era por el temor de hacerle daño y el hecho de que no pudiera hacerla feliz. Cuan equivocado estaba, si alejándola fue que la estaba por perder.

Tifa salía lentamente de la ensoñación. Poco a poco olvidaba lo que había dicho. Para Zack, que había vuelto a su posición original, esa entrevista jamás ocurrió.

—¿Que sucedió? —Tifa se sentía confundida.

—Mi doncella ¿Tan poco le intereso que ni me prestó atención?

—¡Oh! Perdóneme, disculpe… En verdad lo siento mucho —Tifa movía la cabeza de arriba abajo rogándole clemencia.

—Tifa, calma —Zack tomó la barbilla de la joven y la miraba con dulzura—. Descuida, te lo repetiré para que no te sientas mal —Aclara un poco la voz—. "El destino te tiene preparadas grandes cosas como también grandes sacrificios, la lejanía con el mundo y aquel centro de tu universo no te vendría mal… no olvides que antes de ser una guerrera eres una mujer y el vivir un poco de fantasía no es malo… sólo debes analizarlo." —concluye.

—Analizarlo… —Tifa se repite a sí misma la frase de Zack.

—Pequeña ¿No crees que es hora de acostarnos y dormir un poco? Después de todo ya son las 6 de la mañana.

—¡¿Eh? —Tifa miraba el reloj del cuarto—. ¡Por el amor de… Zack discúlpame, debes estar agotado!

—Nadie se agota contigo —Zack la miraba a los ojos—. Nadie puede cansarse de mirar esos bellos cristales pardos que tienes por ojos.

Ruborizada Tifa se levanta de donde estaba sin darse cuenta de que se le había dormido el pie por la posición en la que se encontraba minutos antes. El desequilibrio fue inminente y casi cae de espaldas de no ser por Zack que fue más rápido y la atrapó atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

Pasaron los segundos y ninguno decía palabra. Tifa recordaba como Cloud la abrazaba esa vez que la corriente vital se expandía por el mundo, pero ese recuerdo lo veía tan lejano. Además sus brazos la tomaban porque era su deber, no porque le importara. No sentía el mismo calor que en estos momentos la invadía cuando se encontraba con Zack. Él la tomaba con firmeza y dulzura… como si ella estuviese hecha de cristal.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Zack preguntaba con un murmullo cerca de su oído.

Tifa podía sentir el calor de su aliento acariciar suavemente su piel. —_¿Qué mujer? —_pensó—. _¿Qué mujer no desearía estar así con un hombre como él?_

Cierto, cualquier mujer desearía estar con un hombre como Zack, cualquier mujer se regocijaría de tenerlo en frente suyo. Cualquier mujer, excepto ella.

Tifa asintió con su cabeza… mientras Zack aun la abrazaba. Todo era silencio hasta que escuchó un pedido.

—Vente conmigo.

—¿Ah? —Tifa se sorprendió de la propuesta—. ¿Cómo dices? —Creyendo haber escuchado mal.

—Que te vengas conmigo —le propuso Zack.

—Pero…

—Será por poco tiempo, tienes que alejarte de aquí. El verlo… —Se detuvo por unos segundos esperando la reacción de la chica—. …Te hace daño —Tifa lo meditó un momento—. No es necesario que me respondas ahora… sólo cuando tú estés lista —le sonrió con confianza.

—Gracias Zack —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Me retiro.

—Adiós mi bella dama y sueña con los angelitos —Zack le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa.

Tifa salió presurosa del cuarto y se recargó en la puerta_. ¿Qué me vaya con él? ¡Pero si apenas le conozco! —_pensó exaltada—. _Aunque… _—sonreía sola—. Es tan tierno... —dijo en voz baja.

—Veo que te gustó el inquilino —comentó una voz baja, grave y furiosa.

—¿Cloud? —agudizó la vista.

—¿Qué? —Cloud se encontraba apoyado justo en la puerta de enfrente—. ¿Tan bien lo pasaste que hasta olvidaste que vivo aquí? —inquirió con cierto dejo de rabia

—No… no es eso… verás —Tifa no entendía la expresión de Cloud, jamás en su vida lo había visto tan furioso—. Lo lamento mucho, no dormiste nada.

—Al igual que tú —Cloud comenzó a acercarse a Tifa peligrosamente—. Dime si hay alguien que pueda dormir bajo el mismo techo que tú sin inmutarse —musitó cautelosamente, tan ensimismado que ni sabía lo que decía.

—Tú eres un ejemplo —Se apresuró a contestar. La verdad es que el ex soldado se veía tan furibundo que prefirió contestarle de lejos—. Tú vives aquí conmigo y no te importa mucho.

—Estas completamente equivocada, Tifa —Cloud se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Completamente errada.

—¿Cloud? ¿Te sientes bien? —Tifa estaba realmente confundida con la actitud del chico.

—No —Fue la respuesta seca.

—Creo que la falta de sueño te está afectando, será mejor que te acuestes —Hizo una pausa—. Mañana abriré más tarde el local.

—No Tifa, tú mañana no abrirás nada, el día es libre —pronunció Cloud cortante.

—Pero, mañana es sábado, habrá una mejor venta —habló extrañada.

—Mañana es un día libre, yo no voy a trabajar.

—Pero eso no significa que tenga que parar el negocio —Contestó molesta—. Tú puedes hacer lo que mejor te plazca mientras yo atiendo el bar.

—No Tifa, mañana no se abre y es mi última palabra —Exigió, y, dicho esto, se marchó.

Tifa por su parte se fue indignada a su habitación, jamás se había sentido pasada a llevar como ahora. _¿Qué lo tenía tan molesto? ¿Ni que fuera por celos?_ Lo último que pensó casi le revolvía el estómago. Ya había dejado de hacerse ilusiones. Se había dado cuenta de lo dañino que podía ser su cerebro y prefirió cerrar sus ojos para que Morfeo hiciera mejor su trabajo. —¿Q_ue mañana no abra?_ —Pensó—. M_añana no abro si realmente ocurre algo importante_ —y con ese último pensamiento se durmió.

En otra habitación, un chico rubio miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de la historia. Recordó las palabras que lo hicieron enojar.

"_Es tan tierno"_

Apenas unas horas conocía a un tipo de la nada con la mismas características de su amigo Zack, no se conocía nada de su vida, le hacía propuestas y decía que ¡¿"Era tierno"?

Había tomado una decisión, mañana no abriría el local y aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando el tipo se fuera por la mañana. No dejaría a Tifa sola y mucho menos dejaría que ese fresco la convenciera.

—_No permitiré que te la lleves lejos de mí _—pensó—. _N__o te la podrás llevar si estoy todo el día con ella —_se dijo así mismo. Y con ese pensamiento también se abandonó al sueño.

La mañana estaba por llegar. Un muchacho pelinegro se vestía lentamente. Había tomado una decisión: se llevaría a esa mujer lejos de ahí.

—_Tal vez es la única manera de que te des cuenta de lo que tienes Cloud. Tendrás que sufrir para que te des cuenta de que lo que sientes por ella es más que amistad —_pensó.

Una parte de la revelación dicha hace unas horas se haría realidad. _Alejar al centro de tu universo._


	3. Capítulo III Decisión

**Capítulo III**

**Decisión**

La realidad a veces es muy cruda. Sobre todo cuando has vivido mucho tiempo en la fantasía. Dicen que siempre se debe mantener la esperanza aún en la adversidad. Pero la esperanza también se esfuma. Cloud lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

Tifa había despertado con un humor de perros. Era de esos días donde no había que hablarle siquiera. Pero Zack no sabía eso y Cloud creyó haber hallado su oportunidad.

—Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?— Preguntó el recién llegado

—_¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes ¡¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a ordenarme no abrir el local? ¡Patudo y sinvergüenza, no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto! Soy yo quien mantiene esto a flote ¿Cómo se atreve a ordenarme?..._

—Tifa ¿Estás molesta?

—…¡_Pero que desgraciado! ¡Harta, eso es lo que estoy! ¡Ya fue suficiente, nadie tiene derecho a humillarme de esa manera! ¡Yo tenía orgullo! ¡Yo era especial! Pero ahora… ahora soy alguien que depende de los demás. Si me dejan sola estoy triste, si llegan a acompañarme me siento peor. ¿Por qué Cloud no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos ¿Es que no he sido clara? ¿No le he dado las pruebas suficientes? NO, no es eso. Es el hecho de que en realidad no me quiere… no como yo a él…_

** —La pena duele menos cuando se comparte.**

Palabras certeras.

La muchacha levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos suaves ojos azules que imploraban una sonrisa. Una de verdad, sincera. Una que le diera la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba.

—Zack…

—Tranquila que todavía hay tiempo.

—… Zack… yo… —Tifa trataba por todos los medios de sonar franca, pero le costaba mucho, principalmente porque otros ojos celestes se posaban en ella como perforándola. Le dolía. Le atormentaba no saber a quién acudir.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Soy bueno para lavar —sonrió el viajero.

—No, no es necesario…

—Sé que no lo necesitas Tifa, pero quiero ayudarte, quiero ser _útil._

—¿Intentas decir que hay gente aquí que no es "útil"? —Cloud se acercaba con ánimos pendencieros.

—¿Acaso te sentiste herido por el comentario? —Preguntó el pelinegro con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—¿Y tú quién eres para saber si lo sentí o no? —recriminó el ex soldado rubio.

—Soy alguien, Cloud, alguien que no espera a que las cosas sucedan solas. Yo siempre he preferido actuar —contestó Zack—. No dejo que la vida se escape de mis manos.

—No eres nadie para criticarme —el rubio se le acercó intentando intimidarlo, pero el mayor no parecía aludido.

—Nadie te critica Cloud, al parecer has vivido lleno de enemigos. Pero sigues sin vencerte a ti mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Cloud no encontró una respuesta más apropiada.

—"**Crees que al vencer a esa gente tu vida ha vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ni siquiera has sido capaz de forjar tú futuro. Dejas que venga solo y no tomas en cuenta las decisiones de los demás" **—Hizo una pausa al ver la reacción de culpa de Cloud—. "**Crees que estás solo y no te das cuenta de que con eso dañas a los demás".**

—¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a mi casa y decirme algo así!

—¿_Tu_ casa? —enfatizó con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Cómo le puedes llamar casa a un lugar donde ni siquiera compartes?

—¡Cállate, eres un aparecido! —Cloud se aventó hacia Zack levantando su puño… un puño que casi golpea esa arrogante cara de no ser por Tifa que se interpuso delante completamente seria—. ¿Qué… qué haces, Tifa?

—¿Cómo es posible Cloud? Nunca ¿Entiendes? Nunca creí que fueras capaz de lastimar a alguien por decirte tus verdades —Cloud se paralizó ¿En verdad era Tifa la que hablaba? ¿Aquella chica a la que le prometió ser héroe? No, esa no era ella, ella no podía proteger de ese modo a un aparecido.

—_Seguramente ese idiota le lavó el cerebro, seguro _—pensó cada vez más molesto.

—Tifa, no hagas eso. Podrías salir lastimada —le pidió el pelinegro.

—Tranquilo, Zack, esto ya me colmó la paciencia —se dirigió a Cloud—. No quiero ver que trates de golpear a Zack nunca más… eres tú quien puso precio a su estancia, por lo tanto tienes que ser bueno con el huésped y demostrar un poco de compostura —analizaba cada palabra dirigida al rubio y por la cara que le daba era probable que le hiciera caso—. Si no quieres atenderlo, yo lo haré gustosa… —el rubio le cortó.

—El alquiler sólo fue por la noche, así que ya no cuenta. Se durmió, levantó y ya es hora de que se vaya, ya casi es mediodía —contestó Cloud con voz autoritaria, a lo que Tifa respondió seria.

—Di lo que quieras, Cloud, pero entonces ahora no es un inquilino; es mi amigo y vino porque lo necesito, y si no te gusta pues vete a "trabajar".

—Ya te dije que hoy no se abre el local.

—No abriré si tanto te preocupa, pero no tengo ninguna intención de aguantar tu mal humor así que, si no quieres chocar conmigo, te sugiero que vuelvas a TU trabajo.

—Yo tampoco voy a trabajar hoy, tengo mis razones.

—Me importan un bledo tus razones, si no abro el bar entonces no me queda más remedio que ver los detalles que me faltaban —dicho esto se dirigió a Zack—. ¿Aun quieres ayudarme? —preguntó sonrojada.

—¡Claro! Soy muy bueno con la loza, te la dejare como si fuera de plata ¡Ya lo verás! —Zack se fue de inmediato al fregadero y comenzó a lavar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Acto que hizo a Cloud reaccionar.

—¿Lo mandas a lavar? —Preguntó con burla y rabia—. ¿Tanta confianza se tienen?

—Sí, Cloud —respondió tajante—. Nunca creí tener tanta confianza con alguien como la tengo con él.

La respuesta lo congeló.

Pasaron las horas y todo estaba en calma, excepto en la mente de Cloud.

_ —¿Qué hago? —_pensaba—. _¿Qué hago para separarlos?_

Y ahí estaban los dos, arreglando la tubería del patio que daba a las habitaciones de arriba. Llevaba meses sin ser reparada y Cloud había prometido componerla. Nunca ocurrió.

Zack se apoyaba en un futón viejo que Tifa guardaba en el sótano, mientras alineaba las cañerías, ella conversaba animadamente con él. Parecía contenta y tranquila. De vez en cuando Zack rozaba sus manos para tomar alguna herramienta y la muchacha se ruborizaba con mucha facilidad. El fuego ardía alrededor de Cloud hasta que un grito de alegría llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Cloud, Tifa, llegó Yuffie! —gritaba Marlene mientras corría hacia Cloud.

Denzel y la ninja se dirigían hasta donde se encontraba Tifa.

—Hey Tifa ¿Arreglando tuberías? ¿Qué paso con el bar? ¿Ahora eres gasfíter? —reía.

—Bueno, la verdad yo ni los toco. Zack es el que hace todo el trabajo —contesto Tifa.

—¿Zack? Hmp —Yuffie fijó su vista en el pelinegro y lo saludó efusivamente con la mano—. ¡Hola! —Danzaba mientras saludaba.

—¿Ella es la chica de la que me comentaste? —preguntó a su compañera por lo bajo.

—Sí, ella es así de efusiva así que no te asustes —reía.

—Sí tú lo dices… —contestó un poco incómodo—. ¡Buenos días señorita Yuffie!

—Oh ¿Señorita? —Yuffie trataba de recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien la trataba tan galante—. Oh ¿Te parezco señorita? ¿En verdad no me crees una chiquilla? —lloraba de la emoción.

—Claro que no, es usted una joven muy bella y ágil —contestó Zack con una brillante sonrisa.

—Oh, Tifa ¡Cásate con él! —ordenó la ninja.

Cloud se atoró con el aire a lo que Marlene le golpeaba la espalda efusivamente y Denzel corrió a buscar un vaso de agua. Tifa vio esa escena con curiosidad mezclada con vergüenza y Zack reía en su interior.

—Por…por…por qué… —Tifa no comprendía el arrebato de su amiga—. ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó al fin.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Pues es obvio, es un chico apuesto, tierno, educado, cortés, civilizado, adorable… lo que cualquier mujer quiere! —dijo con elocuencia.

—Pero… Yuffie…

—Descuide, señorita Yuffie —la ninja se sentía por las nubes—, haré lo imposible por entrar en los candidatos a novio de esta hermosa doncella —decía mientras miraba a Tifa con sensualidad.

—¡Ay no! Tifa, te consigo el cura ya mismo… —Y Yuffie hubiera salido corriendo en verdad si no hubiera sentido el odio y la ira de Cloud tras ella—. Ho…hola Cloud… no quise… —la ninja se encontraba temerosa.

—Necesito hablar un momento contigo —interrumpió las disculpas y miro a los demás—, a solas —aclaró

—Claro, Cloud, como quieras —contesto no muy aliviada.

—¿Y aún no se lo dices? —preguntó Yuffie.

Ambos, Cloud y la ninja se encontraban sobre la cornisa del rancho cercano. Cloud estaba sentado con las rodillas alzadas y sus brazos rodeándolas, mientras Yuffie lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga si se pasa todo el día con "ese"?

—Qué vergüenza Cloud, le hechas la culpa a alguien que sí fue capaz de decir las cosas a tiempo —Lo miraba con cierta rabia—. ¿O es que acaso el vino hace _muuucho_ _tieeeempo_ y la ha estado cortejado mientras tú no decías nada? —el rubio se sintió encerrado.

—… Es cierto— terminó por decir—. Pero, ahora… no sé qué hacer…

—Pero ¿No me dijiste que Tifa le había dicho que sentía algo por ti? —preguntó con duda.

—Sí, pero también le dijo que no era feliz… Además le ofreció irse con él —masculló rabioso.

—¿Crees que Tifa aceptará?

—No lo sé —Cloud escondió la cara desganado—. En la mañana discutimos casi todo el tiempo. Mi intención era no abrir el bar para tener oportunidad de estar al lado de Tifa y que ese idiota no la convenciera —respondió apenado—, pero me salió al revés.

—¡Ay, Amigo! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —Yuffie se tomaba un momento para analizar la situación, por extraño que parezca—. A las chicas les gusta que el hombre sea sincero, no que se la pase amargado observándola, como lo has hecho hasta ahora —concretó.

—¡Yo sólo trataba de protegerla! —se disculpaba.

—Cloud, ella es una chica muy fuerte, ha vencido enemigos mortales y ¿Tú te preocupas porque algún tarado le toque el trasero? —alzó la ceja con ironía.

—Bueno… —Cloud se sonrojó—. Es que se la pasan mirando… ¡Se la comen con la mirada y eso no me gusta! —casi hace un berrinche.

—Pues deberías tomar una determinación ¡Ya! —Yuffie se exasperaba por la indecisión de su compañero—. ¿No ves que Tifa espera alguna oportunidad de parte tuya? ¡Tú eres el culpable de que no sea feliz!

—Ya lo sé Yuffie, no me grites.

—¿Pero, cómo quieres que me calle si no eres capaz de decidirte? ¿O es verdad lo que teme Tifa? —pregunto con cierta reticencia.

—¿Qué?

—Que a ti te gustaba Aerith… ¿Es verdad? —inquirió con algo de temor.

Cloud se tomó su tiempo para pensar, debía analizar sus sentimientos… Cuando pensaba en Aerith sentía rabia, impotencia, negación, tristeza… demasiada tristeza… Saber que por su culpa una vida se escapaba… No, no era algo que se podía analizar fríamente necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo…

_ —Pero el tiempo se te está acabando —_observó un individuo.

—Cloud… —la ninja trataba de captar la atención del ex soldado—. …Duele mucho cuando una persona decide aferrarse en el recuerdo de otra que no está… —Yuffie miraba como poseída el atardecer—. Duele demasiado cuando esa persona se culpa día y noche por que su amor no se encuentra en este mundo… no se da la oportunidad de encontrar otra o simplemente busca a una con la apariencia y cualidades de la anterior… al menos, esos actos, nos rompen el alma.

—Yuffie… —Cloud no deseaba interrumpir a la ninja, parecía otra, completamente desconsolada—. _¿Te refieres a Vincent, no? —_pensó.

—A veces uno piensa… —continuó—, que está actuando mal… que no ha sido del todo clara… Pero, es que también nos da miedo el rechazo… Es horrible pensar que nunca te corresponderá… ¿Entiendes, Cloud? ¿Entiendes lo que siente Tifa? —preguntó con mucho interés y pena.

—Sí, Yuffie, lo entiendo y ya me decidí —contestó Cloud firme en su decisión—. Se lo diré, me declararé a Tifa.

Tifa se encontraba barriendo las habitaciones, absorta en sus pensamientos.

_ —¿Qué habré hecho mal?_ —Se preguntaba—. _¿Qué no hice? ¿Es que no soy tan bonita como ella? Tal vez ella era más femenina y decidida, a Cloud le deben gustar esas cosas. Es que soy demasiado tímida y vergonzosa. Me da miedo que me rechace ¿Y si no lo hace?... Peor aún ¿Y si lo hace? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? ¿Cómo debo actuar? _—Tifa ya no podía pensar claramente, las dudas la carcomían y unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas—. Tengo miedo —susurró al fin.

** —No temas… no estás sola.**

Esa voz, ese aliento que ahora último no podía dejar de sentir… ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba, se resumía a una sola persona: Zack.

—¿Pero y si me rechaza? —Tifa no podía dejar de llorar—. ¿Qué hago para pelear contra un recuerdo?

Unos brazos la acogieron suavemente. Tifa se apoyó en el pecho de Zack mientras lloraba desconsolada. Zack la abrazaba mientras susurraba palabras de aliento. —_Si esta chica necesita apoyo, yo se lo daré _—pensó

—Zack ¿Qué hago? Cloud se ve decidido a no olvidar a Aerith —continuaba con sus lágrimas—. ¿Debo retroceder?

—Mi niña… no sirve pelear contra los recuerdos… Tú no eres quien actúa mal, es otro el que debe cambiar su parecer.

—No, Zack, gracias por tu apoyo, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerme de ilusiones. Estoy cansada de pelear contra el vacío… Quiero irme… ¡Llévame contigo! —le pidió con sus puños arrugando su camisa.

—Lo harás por las razones incorrectas… —le persuadió Zack—. ¿Qué deseas hacer? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿O buscar fuerzas para declararte personalmente?

—No lo sé… tal vez lo sepa con el tiempo —terminó por decidir.

—Está bien, mi heroína, yo te acompañaré en ese camino.

Y con esa resolución Tifa abrazó con más fuerzas a Zack mientras este depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. En forma de pacto silencioso, ambos prometieron estar juntos hasta ver más claro su decisión.

Un pacto del cual Cloud no tenía idea. Había entrado recién al salón encontrándose con esa escena. La rabia y los celos no tardaron en aparecer.


	4. Capítulo IV Me marcho

**Capítulo IV**

**Me marcho**

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡Ya basta Cloud! ¡Tú no eres nadie para venir a gritarme!

—¡¿Cómo que no soy nadie?

—¡Lo que escuchaste, tú no eres nadie para mí! —reclamó—. _N__unca quisiste _—terminó por pensar.

Silencio. A veces cómplice, a veces abrumador. Hoy era lo último. Un dolor tan perceptible como la navaja al cortar la piel. Una herida que se abría por una palabra: _Nadie._

NADIE: ninguna persona. No ser nadie, SER (una persona) poco importante o carecer de prestigio o influencia. Despectivo: Ser un don nadie. La Nada.

El corazón se le congeló y una opresión en su pecho le quemaba del frio. No podía respirar, sentía como sus pulmones ya no querían recibir el preciado aire y sus músculos se tensaron mientras algo le ardía en los ojos como si nunca en su vida hubiera parpadeado. Se sentía fatal, pero el orgullo y la rabia le bloquearon la razón y lo hicieron hablar de manera hiriente.

—¡Tú tampoco lo eres! —Respondió con ira—. ¡Tú tampoco eres alguien importante para mí! —gritó desesperado, esperando que con esa mentira, lo que sentía, se fuera lejos.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé? —contesto resentida—. ¡¿Crees que nunca lo supe, que en todo este tiempo no me has visto más que como una compañera inservible en batalla, que nunca me quisiste más que para conversar y desahogarte? —las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos pardos y trató de calmarse para hablar pausado—. Descuida Cloud, si fui una carga para ti ahora puedo remediarlo.

—¿? —la miró sorprendido—. _No se referirá... no lo haría, no puede..._

—Me marcho —con esas palabras se fue a su cuarto a preparar las maletas.

Cloud se encontraba gélido del asombro, su rabia y celos se fueron al piso para dar paso a un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía. La siguió en el más absoluto silencio. Pensaba en cada una de las razones para darle y convencerla de no marcharse. La excusa que fuera, los niños, el bar...

—_Para qué me engaño, los chicos la extrañarían, de eso no hay duda y el bar lo puede atender cualquiera... _—cavilaba—. _No tengo más excusas, no puedo pedirle que se quede sólo por mí, no si la estoy lastimando_.

Podía observar como una triste mujer empacaba sus ropas en un bolso negro no muy grande, Cloud pensaba en la cantidad que caería en ella. De ser pocas cosas las que se llevara significaba que volvería y pronto. Para su mayor desilusión sacó una maleta aún más grande que se encontraba debajo de la cama y comenzó a vaciar su ropero.

Por otro lado un joven pelinegro recogía la ropa recién planchada para volverla a colocar en su bolso. La decisión de aquella mujer no le había tomado por sorpresa, aunque lamentablemente se marchaba con un mal sabor de boca. Después de la escena que formó el rubio —aun estando él presente—, no le quedaban dudas de su amor. Pero su indecisión lo llevaba a cometer errores. Errores que la joven ya no podía soportar.

Sintió unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y se decidió a abrir encontrando a la joven ninja detrás.

—Zack, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Dígame, Señorita Yuffie.

—Dime Yuffie, por favor ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, ya había terminado, pasa —dijo mientras le cedía espacio.

—Gracias.

La joven se acomodó sobre la mullida cama, al poco rato Zack la acompañaba. —_Sin duda tratará de interceder por su amigo _—pensó el pelinegro.

—Zack ¿Cuándo volverá Tifa? —atacó rápidamente la joven ninja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Sé que vas a llevártela, también sé que fue decisión de ella y no la culpo, a veces Cloud actúa como un anormal —contesto bastante seria aunque el comentario fuera gracioso—, pero no quiero ver a Cloud sufrir, sé que es muy tonto y no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos pero… es que debes comprenderlo…

—¿Comprender? —le refutó con paciencia—. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que se siente confundido, que quería a otra persona y todavía la extraña? ¿Que, en vez de decirle las cosas a la mujer que estuvo apoyándolo toda su vida, prefirió guardar el secreto?

—La verdad, es que con tu argumento me dejas sin palabras —sonrió apenada.

—Yuffie, comprendo a la perfección como se siente, pero —pensó un poco sus palabras—, dígame que prefiere ¿Que Tifa viva con la incertidumbre toda su vida o darle espacio y tiempo para que tome sus decisiones? —preguntó gravemente.

—...La verdad... prefiero que se vaya y trate de ser feliz —contestó, segura.

—Le aseguro que ella no será feliz lejos de Cloud, pero si puede encontrar valor para prepararse en el futuro —la animó.

—Cuídela mucho —Yuffie sujetó las masculinas manos con las suyas—, ella es muy fuerte con sus puños, pero es su corazón el que me preocupa.

—¿Usted también está sufriendo, verdad? —inquirió con una triste sonrisa.

—¡Ah!... No yo... —titubeó—. No... quiero decir sí, pero...

—Él también se aferra a un recuerdo —contestó firme. Yuffie asintió con su cabeza gacha—. ¿Le duele?

—Yo... ya superé el hecho de que soy menor que él ¿Sabes? Pero... yo... sólo soy... una niña para él.

—¿Está segura?

—¿Ah? —Pensó un momento—. Yo, bueno... eso me dijo.

—¿Usted se le declaro?

—Sí —contestó sonrojada—, pero... —su cara se entristeció—. …me dijo que aún era muy niña para saberlo y que no teníamos nada en común —comenzó a sollozar.

—Respóndame algo ¿Se lo dijo sonriente o con la mirada sombría?

—Mmm... sombría, demasiado tal vez —contestó con extrañeza.

—¿Quiere saber lo que significa eso? —inquirió con una mirada traviesa.

—¿Cómo? Pero si me rechazó ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —dijo sin ánimos.

—La mirada sonriente da un toque complicidad, quiere decir que no toma las palabras de forma seria o simplemente no se desea dañar a la persona —trato de explicar.

—¿Y la mirada sombría?

—Esa puede significar más cosas, pero va a depender de la convivencia que haya tenido la pareja; puede significar odio y deseos de herir ¿Es su caso?

Yuffie negó con la cabeza. —Vincent no me odia, siempre está ahí protegiéndome. De que lo mareo con tantas vueltas, sí, pero nunca tanto como para que me odie… pienso yo.

—Entonces continuemos; la otra opción es que el joven no le corresponde porque no está interesado en ese tipo de cosas ¿Lo es?

—Tampoco —respondió con seguridad—, siempre está hablando de "Lucrecia aquí" o "Lucrecia acá", y que "Lucrecia hacia esto y esto otro" y...

—Bien, bien, prosigamos —le cortó con un tic en la ceja—. La última opción es que no se ha decidido.

—¿Cómo?

—Quiero decir que piensa formando una balanza en su mente, esto puede suceder cuando una persona siente algo por otra y anteriormente haya estado con alguien a quien ha prometido no engañar u olvidar... a juzgar por su expresión creo que he dado en el blanco —sonrió.

De hecho la cara de Yuffie era un poema.

—¿Por casualidad ha mostrado una faceta diferente de él en algún minuto de su convivencia?

—...Creo que... —Yuffie volvía a aquel momento.

_ La mansión tenía bastantes goteras y es que ese día el sol había decidido darse unas vacaciones indefinidas. Llevaba una semana sin parar de llover y ese ambiente pesaba en la ninja que vivía con la alegría del sol._

_ —Vincent, ¿Aun no se puede salir?_

_ —No, Yuffie, por enésima vez, no se puede salir. Pescarás un resfriado._

_ —Y por "enenésima" vez te digo que yo soy la famosa Ninja de Wutai, así que no tienes que preocuparte._

_ —Se dice enésima, Yuffie, y no me importa que seas el Rey del imperio, no saldrás con esta lluvia —determinó con seriedad._

_ —Uff, que mal humor —De repente un rayo cayó cerca del bosque junto a la mansión—. ¡VINCENT! —La ninja corrió a los brazos del ex turco. El joven sorprendido no atinó a nada hasta que sonrió de lado. Yuffie al darse cuenta de su acto inconsciente se separó ruborizada._

_ —¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a las tormentas? —rió con malicia._

_ —C-claro que no, Yo no le temo a nada —un nuevo rayo cayó a tierra—. ¡Ah! —Y corrió hacia Vincent._

_ —¿No que Yo-no-le-temo-a-nada? —rió un poco más ligero._

_ Yuffie infló los mofletes, dolida y avergonzada, acto que hizo reír aún más fuerte al Ex turco._

_ —¿Se puede saber el por qué te ríes de tan buena gana? —preguntó molesta._

_ —Nada, Yuffie, te vez muy linda así —Vincent no fue consciente de lo que dijo a la primera._

_ —¿Qué? —Yuffie se sonrojó al máximo, haciéndole la competencia al más maduro tomate._

_ —Nada, Yuffie, tranquila, la tormenta debe estar por pasar, será mejor que vayamos a dormir —cambió de tema al notar su comentario._

_ —Hmm —carraspeó un poco—. Vincent, yo... —otro rayo y Yuffie del susto saltó sobre Vincent el cual cayó de espaldas con la ninja al frente._

_ Paso un par de minutos y ninguno decía nada, de hecho ni se movían. Como pudieron trataron de prolongar el tiempo hasta que Vincent se decidió a romper la mágica situación. Para él no era lo correcto._

_ —Yuffie, creo que..._

_ —Tengo miedo —dijo en un susurro._

_ —¿Qué has dicho?_

_ —Que tengo miedo, Vincent, no me gustan los rayos, me asustan mucho —Yuffie comenzó a llorar sobre el mayor._

_ El joven al ver a la ninja no supo de qué forma actuar, decidió hacer caso a sus instintos y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho. Al cabo de un rato llego el silencio._

_ —Yuffie, mejor te acuestas en... —No continuó, la ninja se había dormido en sus brazos. Al verla tan inocente y frágil decidió que, por una vez en su vida, haría algo especial por ella. La llevó al cuarto que ocupaba la joven, la recostó y arropó con suavidad. Y por sobre las colchas decidió recostarse junto a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lograba dormir relajado._

_ Había decidido velar su sueño ya que la ninja aun saltaba dormida al escuchar los truenos. Pero el verla tan relajada hizo que olvidara su primer propósito y se acurrucó bien en su espalda y se relajó hasta dormir profundamente. Inconsciente, Yuffie se había volteado para abrazarlo._

—Sí, ha tenido unos arranques extraños que no sé cómo definir —contestó extrañada por el recuerdo.

—Bueno, si es así, tal vez las cosas se le hagan más fáciles —dijo positivo—, sólo debe decírselo.

—¡Pero ya se lo dije!

—¿No querrá decir que se lo insinuó? —preguntó con seguridad.

—Tal... tal vez tengas razón. Es cierto, yo sólo le dije que sentía algo extraño por él.

—Nunca le dijo que lo amaba, entonces ¿No cree que él está confundido porque la cree confundida a usted?

—Tal vez, no lo sé —mencionó dubitativa.

—¿Y si lo averigua? De esa forma estará más segura. Es usted quien debe esclarecer sus dudas.

—¡Sí, lo haré, se lo diré y tendrá que escucharme!

—Muy bien, entonces la felicito, es seguro que usted lo lograra —le sonrió con confianza.

—¡Síiii, lo lograré! ¡Porque yo soy Yuffie: la Mejor Ninja de Wutai y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino! —gritaba la joven llena de esperanzas y danzando como loca mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Zack volvió a su cometido, tomó su bolso y salió directo al recibidor. Tifa debía estar esperándolo.

—Los niños te extrañaran como nunca —Le dijo Cloud a una joven que tenía cerca de ella dos maletas oscuras donde toda su vida iba dentro de ellas.

—Sí, pero entre juego y juego no lo recordarán —contestó fríamente.

—No habrá nadie que se encargue del bar —excusó nuevamente.

—Tu puedes hacerlo, también puedes contratar a alguien, no es difícil —desestimó la pelinegra.

—Habrá mucha gente que te extrañará… —siguió exhortando.

La joven suspiró con calma. —No la suficiente Cloud, te lo aseguro.

—Yo también te extrañaré —dijo, como no quiere la cosa.

—No lo creo Cloud —señaló mirándole directamente a los ojos—, yo nunca he significado algo para ti, tú lo has dicho.

El otro escondió la vista de su escrutinio. —Tifa, yo estuve mintiendo... yo…

—Cloud, no es necesario que hagas este melodrama, me iré, no le des más vueltas.

Cloud no siguió insistiendo, aunque la angustiante sensación en su pecho se le hacía cada vez más insostenible. Prefirió dejar salir la pregunta que realmente le tenía en vilo. —¿Volverás?

—No lo sé, creo que no —respondió con convicción.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —alegó con un dejo de impotencia.

—Por qué quiero estar lo más lejos de ti, por eso.

—¿Tanto daño te he hecho?

—Como no tienes idea —dijo en un susurro.

—Perdóname —le murmuró al oído.

—¿Crees que con esa palabra arreglas años de indiferencia y sufrimiento?

Cloud acariciaba levemente los brazos de la joven de forma sutil, casi imperceptible.

Tifa sentía los dedos del rubio sobre su piel. Cada roce era una delicia para sus sentidos, sentía como pequeños choques eléctricos le erizaban la piel. Un sentimiento ardiente y necesitado se calaba por sus huesos, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Decidió alejarse del rubio, ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía derecho a ser feliz y para eso debía irse, marcharse lejos de aquel centro de su universo.

—Tifa... sé... sé que no voy a convencerte, pero... —El rubio titubeaba de decirle o no.

—Cloud, te amo —dijo segura

—¿Qué? —El brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar, más una sombra los cubrió_. Si lo quería ¿Entonces por qué se marchaba?_—. Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué te vas?

—Porque llevo tantos años pensando en ti, en cómo hacerte feliz… pero lo único que he logrado son sonrisas frías, casi imperceptibles, y la verdad, me siento frustrada y sola.

—No digas eso... no tienes idea de cuánto me duele escucharte decir eso.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te odio en este momento.

Miles de cuchillos atravesaron el corazón del rubio, cuchillos que se albergaban en él, aferrándose al dolor, agonizando. Comenzó a comparar sus dolores, el triste recuerdo de cuando su amiga murió, cuando la impotencia lo embargó al extremo de sentirse culpable. Y lo era, pero ella le había dicho que podría suceder, que no debía rendirse. Ella no lo hizo y aunque la extrañaran, siempre sería un lindo recuerdo. Uno que su corazón atesoraría. Mientras, este otro dolor no se podía controlar ni sacar algo positivo de él. Uno que desgarraba sus huesos queriendo partirlo en pedazos, uno que lo hacía querer perder la cordura y le encogía el pecho. Hacía que su alma desapareciera y un vacío ocupara su lugar. Sus ojos le ardían nuevamente y comprendió el porqué; quería llorar y gritar su dolor. Tal vez con eso podría tranquilizarse. Y comprendió lo triste que sería su vida sin ella, sin escuchar su voz. Pero era tarde. Su estupidez lo había llevado a esto.

El dolor que experimentaba hace minutos no se comparaba con el de la mujer que le daba la espalda. Ese sentimiento que acababa de experimentar sólo ese día no se comparaba con el de años que llevaba encima. Toda su vida al lado de un hombre que jamás le correspondió. Celos de ver a una chica acercarse, pero más que nada impotencia porque no podía hacer nada. Después de todo ellos eran sus amigos, y si bien no era como ella lo quería, sí los deseaba felices, a los dos. No importaba su dolor. Con solo verlo sonreír le bastaba. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo de eso que la verdad no se sentía mejor. El rostro de Cloud seguía mostrando tristeza y aunque ella no quería que la olvidara si deseaba que se distrajera aunque fuera un poco. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo seguía viendo en el la mirada apagada, triste y melancólica. Sus intentos, a veces desesperados por arrancarle una sonrisa, terminaban en noches de tristeza y llantos ahogados al ver al rubio mirar la ventana pronunciando su nombre.

_Aerith. _

Y cuando creyó que ya podría vivir con ese dolor, llegó un ángel que le hizo entender que aún era joven y que el egoísmo y autocompasión del rubio no debían suprimirla, al contrario, debía confrontarla y hacerse más fuerte. Y la idea de separarse de Cloud ya no le sonaba descabellada; si el rubio no la necesitaba, ella tampoco.

Pronto unos pasos resonaron en el recibidor. Zack ya estaba listo y con la capa puesta como le vieron la primera vez, miraba a Tifa de forma cómplice y a Cloud de soslayo.

—Te encuentras lista, Tifa —preguntó cerca de ella

—Sí, vámonos.

El pelinegro tomó las maletas de la joven y se dispuso a salir, en tanto Tifa se despedía de Yuffie. Ésta tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—¡Tifa! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Cuidate mucho! —gritaba mientras las lágrimas salían precipitosamente.

—¡Tifa, vas a regresar verdad! —Preguntó Marlene—. ¡Mi papi te extrañará mucho!

—Jajaja, Marlene no creo que Barret me extrañe tanto —contestó graciosamente.

—Yo hablo de Cloud, Tifa —contestó ante la muda mirada de la muchacha—. Él te quiere mucho y te va a extrañar.

—Marlene, gracias, espero que tú me extrañes aunque sea un poquito —Trató de cambiar el tema sin hacer notar su nerviosismo.

—Sí, lo haré.

—¿Yo también puedo extrañarte? —preguntó Denzel en un susurro, totalmente cohibido.

—¡Claro! —contestó enfática—. Quiero que seas un buen niño.

—Sí, lo seré. Tifa hay algo que quiero decirte... tú, para mí... —Trató de que su mirada se mostrara apacible, pero unas cuantas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla—. Tú has sido como una madre para mí... —Intentó de controlar su llanto—. Y... ¡Te quiero mucho! —corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Para mi también, Tifa, tu eres mi madre! —Y Marlene se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó junto con su amigo.

Aquel simple acto conmovió mucho a los presentes, Tifa tuvo ganas de quedarse, por ellos. No tenían la culpa de nada, no eran adultos y sus sanas mentes no sabían por lo que ellos pasaban. Pero no podía titubear ahora. Los extrañaría y ellos a ella, aun así debía ser fuerte, por ellos y por sí misma.

La separación fue lenta, Tifa se compuso rápidamente y caminó hacia la entrada. Los demás la siguieron en silencio. Zack ya caminaba hacia el horizonte y Tifa avanzó para alcanzarlo mientras gritaba:

—¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Los extrañare!

—¡Y nosotros a ti! —contestaron los demás—. ¡Te queremos, Tifa, vuelve pronto!

—No lo creo —susurró—. Pasará tiempo para que esta herida cicatrice —Y con eso, volvió la mirada hacia Zack.

—¿Estás lista para tu entrenamiento? —preguntó el joven a su lado.

—Lista, Zack, venceré este miedo —replicó segura, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Entonces, en marcha —contestó mirando hacia el horizonte.

Mientras, en un tejado cercano, unas lágrimas rodaban sobre una blanca mejilla. Unos rubios cabellos se mecían cabizbajos sobre su rostro. Lloraba maldiciendo su destino. Su ineptitud. Su orgullo.

—Al fin lo entiendo, Zack... al fin entiendo tus palabras —se dijo así mismo.

Miraba como una silueta que tanto deseo abrazar se marchaba, más lágrimas salían de sus orbes azules

—Voy a esperarte Tifa, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, te esperaré y al fin escucharás lo que quise decirte —Se dijo en un susurro mientras una frase pequeña y significativa a la vez se formaba en su conciencia—. _Te amo._


	5. Capítulo V ¿Cómo sería?

**Capítulo V**

**¿Cómo sería?**

_...Quizás no fue el tiempo_

_Ni fue el momento._

_No tiene lógica el argumento..._

_...A veces la vida es así..._

En un lugar apartado del mundo, en un recóndito, pero cálido lugar, se encontraba un joven con la mirada puesta en el oscuro de la noche. Sus azules ojos habían perdido aquel brillo esperanzado de los primero días después de aquella silenciosa despedida. No hubo aclaraciones, sólo dichos. Hirientes y desastrosos, en tanto, había otros tiernos y dulces.

—La noche esta tan oscura... me recuerda tu cabello —Se dijo a sí mismo.

_...Tan cerca estuvimos, alma con alma_

_Tu piel con mi piel quema toda la calma..._

_Aun no pudimos concebir..._

Tres largos años habían pasado desde la despedida. Nunca se dijo un "Adiós", un "Volveré" o quizás un "Hasta nunca". Las palabras no existían en ese minuto. ¿Quién dijo que la espera es dulce? Cuando tienes el corazón hecho pedazos ¿También es dulce?

..._Q__ue el hecho de no actuar y_

_No abrazar lo que era nuestro,_

_Fue el error... que viviré para siempre..._

Sus ojos se cerraban solos del cansancio. No había podido dormir, desde hacía mucho que no conciliaba la paz consigo mismo. Paseó un poco más por aquella habitación, ahora vacía, con una cama arreglada minuciosamente. Cloud nunca les dijo a los chicos que él se levantaba temprano todas las mañanas para acolchar bien ese lugar, por si volvía. En un principio lo hizo con todo su corazón... ahora último lo hacía con toda su alma desgarrada.

El ropero que antes rebasaba de ropa, de cosas que nunca usaba, pero que atesoraba desde niña se veía completamente vacío esa noche. Con los percheros balanceándose pidiendo a gritos volver a ser ocupados. Y recordó la última caricia que lo llevó al cielo, el contacto con su suave piel, los estremecimientos que le causó el simple roce, la piel que deseaba volver a acariciar...

_¿Cómo sería?_

_¿Qué hubiera sido de mí,_

_Si ese día... no te hubiera dejado partir...?_

_¿Cómo sería?_

_Besar tus labios cada amanecer..._

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer..._

_¿Cómo sería?..._

—¿Cómo sería? —Pensaba el ex soldado—. ¿Cómo sería si te lo hubiera dicho antes? Si te hubiese atrapado entre mis brazos ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Y ahora que lo pensaba se echaba aún más la culpa; su orgullo, sus intentos por parecer frívolo e intimidante lo llevaron a separarse de la persona que más amaba en toda su vida. Sintió más rabia consigo mismo al recordar los momentos de cuando eran pequeños... la promesa...

_ "—Prométeme que cuando seas miembro de SOLDADO y me encuentre en apuros, vendrás a salvarme —Le exclamó la jovencita._

_ —¿Ah? ¿Por qué quieres que te prometa eso?_

_ —Es que sueño que algún día un príncipe me salve del peligro, tú no serás príncipe, pero al menos me gustaría probar una vez ¿Sí?_

_ —Mmm... Está bien, lo prometo —dijo sonrojado"._

Una promesa que ahora otro cumplía.

_Por culpa del miedo o del abandono,_

_Sinceramente no sabría cómo,_

_Apostar un beso contra la eternidad._

En otro lugar observando la manta de estrellas que hoy se vislumbraban más apagadas... casi extintas, una joven caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Te extraño... pero todavía lo dudo... todavía siento miedo.

_Quizás soy la culpable de este destino y_

_Sé que hoy no haría lo mismo._

_No te dejaría escapar_

—¿En verdad vas a extrañarme? ¿En verdad lo haces, Cloud? —La joven miraba el oscuro cielo hasta que una bella estrella fugaz iluminó el firmamento.

—Ese brillo es idéntico al de tus ojos —dijo tristemente.

_Que el hecho de no actuar_

_Y no abrazar lo que era nuestro_

_Fue el error que viviré para siempre..._

_ —_Tifa, te amo —Susurró al viento.

_¿Cómo sería?_

_¿Qué hubiera sido de mi si ese día,_

_No te hubiera dejado partir?_

_¿Cómo sería... besar tus labios cada amanecer?_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer._

—Yo también te amo, Cloud —Una respuesta hacia el vacío.

_¿Cómo sería soñar sin sentir dudas?_

_¿Cómo sería respirar sin desesperación?_

_¿Cómo sería jamás preguntar quizás?_

_ —_Ya no puedo, ya no lo soporto —Unas lágrimas recorrían nuevamente su mejilla. Últimamente lloraba en silencio, esperando que nadie lo escuchara o viera, el debía ser fuerte para los demás. Pero el dolor ya no lo resistía y por primera vez en su vida dejó que su pena y tristeza salieran sin control por todo su cuerpo.

_¿Cómo sería?_

_¿Qué hubiera sido de mí,_

_Si ese día no te hubiera dejado partir?_

_¿Cómo sería besar tus labios cada amanecer?_

_Poder perderme cada noche en tu querer._

_¿Cómo sería?_

_¿Cómo sería?_

En la habitación contigua una muchacha hiperactiva escuchaba atentamente el monólogo del rubio. Después de sentir como se derramaba en llanto decidió intervenir.

—¿Cloud? —Llamó y se sorprendió, nunca había visto al rubio tan deprimido y solo, e instintivamente lo abrazó. Cloud no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar el abrazo y llorar en el hombro de su amiga. El orgullo ya no le importaba, solo quería mitigar el dolor.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada. El rubio seguía abrazado más por cansancio que por otra cosa mientras Yuffie continuaba observándolo, asimilando su dolor con el que tenía ella.

—_Es una pena... ver que otros sufren lo mismo que tú _—pensó—, _y no poder hacer nada._

_ —_Gracias —Le dijo Cloud—, por estar aquí Yuffie, en verdad te lo agradezco.

—Descuida Cloud, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del bar y los niños —contestó insegura.

—Me estás diciendo inútil ¿Verdad?

—¡Ah! ¿Qué? No, no, no, claro que no Cloud —movía sus manos con desesperación—. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo nunca dije eso —reclamaba con pánico.

—Jeje —Cloud reía por lo bajo—, no es por eso, Yuffie, pero ahora que lo pienso me he comportado con el hombre más inmaduro de este mundo... soy un idiota.

—No pienses así Cloud, recuerda que aun tienes a tus amigos, nos tienes a nosotros —afirmó.

—Gracias, Yuffie —murmuró—. ¿Yuffie...?

—Sí, dime —escuchaba atenta.

—¿Crees que regrese? —inquirió con pesadez.

Yuffie no pudo responder. Ni ella lo sabía.

—Porque... —continuó hablando el rubio—. Yo creo que no... —expresó su verdadero sentir.

—No pienses así, Cloud, ella regresará... te extraña como también la extrañamos nosotros.

—Yuffie, la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que me odiaba —contó mientras observaba la noche en la ventana.

—¡¿Qué? Pero eso es absurdo... ella te adora —aseguró con sorpresa.

—En ese momento no —habló más calmado. Se sentía mejor hablando con la ninja.

—Debió ser por las circunstancias, seguro lo dijo sin pensar —quiso rebatir.

—También me dijo que me amaba ¿Lo dijo sin pensar?

Otra vez el silencio.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo una entrega —comentó Cloud, levantándose. —Bien, yo también necesito dormir un poco —añadió la ninja.

—Hasta mañana Yuffie, si quieres no abras el bar —mencionó con la voz monótona, tal vez por el sueño o por la falta de éste.

—Está bien Cloud, adiós y hasta mañana —dijo un poco más animada.

La puerta del fondo se escuchó abrir y cerrar y Yuffie supo que Cloud había llegado a su pieza. Tenía que acostarse temprano ya que mañana habría de madrugar, los chicos ya le había avisado del cumpleaños del ex soldado que muy cuidadosamente estaba ocultando.

De los tres años que se encontraba viviendo ahí, se percató de la organización que Tifa ya había impuesto. En la mañana arreglaba el bar y dejaba a los niños cambiados y listos para salir a jugar. Luego de eso atendía los pedidos de Cloud, organizaba una ruta rápida para cada uno de ellos y después de las once atendía el bar. Preparaba la cena, esperaba a los niños y si Cloud terminaba temprano también lo esperaba con los cubiertos puestos.

El primer año de Yuffie fue el peor para Cloud; no había recibido encargos durante todo ese tiempo y es que la ninja se olvidaba por completo de las notas que tenía colgadas en el refrigerador. Así que Cloud se encargaba de su pega él solito. Extrañando a Tifa a más no poder. Ella era la única que podía solucionar el caos que se cernía sobre su cabeza. Por otra parte, Barret se quejaba de la comida de Yuffie y es que la ninja nunca había cocinado más que para ella misma... recordando que Vincent no comía nada o simplemente salía solo y regresaba satisfecho. Tuvo que hacer una lista con las cosas que les gustaban y no les gustaban a todos. Ejemplo: los chicos comían de todo, Barret sólo comía grasas y queso además de un buen jarrón de cerveza... Cloud en cambio, llenó la lista en menos de tres minutos, casi todo con lo que no le gustaba, las cebollas, el pimiento, la sal, la albaca, la zanahoria, betarragas, brócoli, coliflor, papas hechas puré, estofado, atún, lechuga, grasas, y un sin fin en la lista sin contar con las bebidas porque el muy sano únicamente bebía jugo de naranja. Yuffie nunca se paró a pensar en lo pesado que podía ser para Tifa toda esta rutina. Porque eso era: una rutina diaria y desesperante que aburría al más lerdo y tonto. Aun así decidió echar una mano, no quería volver con Vincent, después de lo que él le dijo, las cosas le habían quedado demasiado claras.

_ "—Vincent, sé que la última vez no te lo dije con sus palabras, pero hoy debo hacerlo —expuso muy segura._

_ —No, Yuffie, no quiero que regreses —habló con la mirada sombría._

_ La ninja se extrañó. —Pero…_

_ —Vincent Valentine —Se escuchó una voz débil—, ¿Quién es ella? —Una pequeña no mayor de doce años salía de la mansión ubicándose justo detrás del ex turco._

_ —Shelke, regresa a tu cuarto —Ordenó Vincent._

_ —Como digas, Vincent Valentine —y la pequeña desapareció por la puerta sin mostrar expresión alguna._

_ Yuffie estaba en shock. —¿Por "eso" quieres que no regrese, verdad?_

_ —Yuffie... —El ex turco no dijo más._

_ —¿Quién es ella, Vincent? —La joven trataba de ser lo más natural posible._

_ —Es... un ciborg con... los... con los genes de Lucrecia —mencionó atropelladamente._

_ —¡Ah! —Exclamó Yuffie en un notable tono de sarcasmo—. ¿Y Lucrecia tenía ese aspecto de niña?_

_ —No, para nada... yo... No creo que deba decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer —espetó secamente, harto de dar excusas._

_ —Lo sé, Vincent, y por eso mismo me largo, fue divertido compartir contigo, que te aproveche tu cibongo o lo que sea, veo que no te interesa dañar a una niña sólo porque tiene el olor de una muerta —discutió buscando herir con sus palabras._

_ —¡No quiero oírte, Yuffie, vete de aquí! — gritó._

_ —¡Como quieras, Vincent, pero te lo diré solo una vez para que te quede claro: lo que siento por ti supera cualquier barrera o gen. Entiendo que quieras estar con Lucrecia, pero aferrarte a un recuerdo como si fuera tu vida lo único que conseguirás será deprimirte aún más! —debatió con seguridad tratando de hacer entrar en razón al vampiro._

_ —¡¿Y tú que puedes saber? Eres sólo una niña! —contestó burlesco._

_ —Pues para ser una niña, como tú dices, se más de lo que creí saber en toda mi vida, y ahora sé que lo único que hago contigo es perder el tiempo. Tengo vida Vincent y la valoro y por eso mismo no pienso volver a verte aunque se me rompa el corazón! —Con esa palabras se marchó del lado de aquel que no deseaba recibirla"._

Yuffie estaba decidida a ser alguien útil, se levantó temprano y comenzó la rutina, ahora Barret ya no se quejaba como antes y los chicos se divertían pensando que Tifa se había tomado unas largas vacaciones. Cloud se disponía a marchar como cualquier día normal. Luego de que se fuera empezarían los preparativos, pero el rubio tenía otros planes.

—Regresaré mañana por la mañana —dijo a Barret.

Él, que estaba enterado de la fiesta, buscó una excusa para hacerlo volver temprano, pero Yuffie salió al rescate.

—Cloud no puedes, tienes que regresar a más tardar a las 16:00.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque una señora dijo que vendría a esa hora para hacerte un encargo especial —respondió con una seguridad casi palpable.

—No lo haré —rechazó de lleno.

—Pagará 500.000 giles —mencionó con astucia.

—De acuerdo, a las cuatro —Y montó en su Fenrir.

—¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan avariento? —preguntó el fornido moreno.

—Desde que Tifa se fue —contestó la ninja en un suspiro.

Barret se decidió a preguntar. —¿Crees que vuelva?

—Otro que pregunta lo mismo —contestó molesta.

—Pero... ¿Y si se casó con ese tipo? —Yuffie se atraganto con su té.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas!

—Yo solo decía —objetó con vergüenza y algo de temor por la mirada fulminante de la chica.

—Uy, ya me imagino quien fue el que le metió tantas dudas a Cloud —contestó furiosa.

—No, no, no, no, yo no fui, las dudas se las hizo solito —Barret miraba con pena su jarro de cerveza.

—Esperemos que regrese a esa hora, tenemos que tener todo listo.

—¿Y va a venir esa señora?

—No, invente eso —guiño un ojo.

—Yuffie, eres una mentirosa —contesto con malicia.

—Sip, y no me importa —expresó más aliviada—. _Sólo espero que venga_—pensó.

Paso la tarde y ya daban las cuatro... una moto venía acercándose rápidamente. Aun con la humareda los chicos pudieron detectar unos cabellos rubios. Tenían que apresurarse.

De pronto unas bestias salidas de la nada lo atacaron. Apenas si tuvo tiempo para escapar. Su Fenrir salió volando sola cerca de unas rocas. Red XIII que se encontraba en el bar sintió la mezcla de olores y se le erizó el pelaje.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuffie.

—Cloud... lo están atacando.

—¡¿Qué? —Fue la respuesta de todos y, dejando a Marlene y Denzel en la casa, se decidieron a ayudar.

El rubio corría con una gran velocidad, pero no podía ver a sus atacantes, al parecer usaban alguna técnica de camuflaje. Cloud odio no tener materias. Sentía como las ráfagas de viento cortaban su traje. Aunque no pudiera ver a las bestias, si podía sentirlas y opto por usar sus sentidos. Podía escuchar un montón de pasos y al juzgarlos pensó en unos 6 u 8 monstruos y a cada paso comenzó a atacarlos, sin embargo, conforme partía a uno aparecían dos. Y no supo que hacer.

De la nada una de las bestias se coló por su defensa y le mordió el brazo derecho. La sangre salía imparable mientras otros dos mordían su hombro y pierna izquierda. Se sentía mareado, hace mucho que no combatía. Con la mano izquierda libre tomó su espada y la clavó en el piso, con tan bueno tino que una de las bestias aulló de dolor al sentir su torso malherido. Las otras bestias al ver a su compañera decidieron atacar juntas al rubio, pero una _shuriken_ les cerró el paso.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya! —gritó una ninja que caía sobre una de las bestias con los ojos vendados.

—¡Cloud, cierra los ojos! ¡Así puedes verlos! —Gritó Nanaki.

—¡De acuerdo! —Le contestó Cloud y cerró sus ojos con confianza, al instante vio unas doce criaturas en la completa oscuridad, atacándolos. Barret daba tiros a diestra y siniestra mientras Nanaki los asustaba mostrando sus colmillos y lanzando bolas de fuego, pero la que tenía más problemas era Yuffie que no podía mantener sus ojos cerrados aún con la venda puesta.

Una de las bestias atacó a la ninja por la espalda y sintió cómo unas garras trataban de perforarla. La bestia se agarró bien de su espalda y abrió el hocico para enterrar sus filosos colmillos en el cuello de la ninja, pero un disparo que le atravesó el cráneo lo detuvo a medio camino. Yuffie caía desmayada al suelo mientras Vincent corría a buscarla con los ojos cerrados y disparando a las bestias que eran llamadas por el suculento olor a sangre. En cuanto llegó, pudo oír a Yuffie llamándolo en un susurro. La culpabilidad lo golpeó de lleno.

Cloud veía la escena inmerso y no se percató de que estaba siendo rodeado, las criaturas lo miraban con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la misma que el escurría por su hombro y pierna. El mareo pudo más con él y sintió como unas garras se hundían en su cabeza hasta escuchar el grito de alguien que sentía tan lejos de ahí.

—¡Cloud!

* * *

**Tema: ¿Cómo sería?**

**Cantante: Soraya**


	6. Capítulo VI Aun no es Tiempo

**Capítulo VI**

**Aún no es tiempo**

**

* * *

**

**Previo.**

_ Cloud veía la escena inmerso y no se percató de que estaba siendo rodeado, las criaturas lo miraban con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la misma que el escurría por su hombro y pierna. El mareo pudo más con él y sintió como unas garras se hundían en su cabeza hasta escuchar el grito de alguien que sentía tan lejos de ahí._

_ —¡Cloud!_

_

* * *

_

"_La oscuridad a veces te trae una calma inexplicable, eso es porque tu mente no logra observar a los demonios de tu conciencia… te hace sentir aliviado… pero solo._

_ Y si esa oscuridad no desaparece, comienza a ser desesperante… casi asfixiante, pero eso es porque ya escuchas a los demonios, puedes sentirlos a tu alrededor esperando el momento para devorarte y hacerte infeliz por la eternidad… y comienzas a sentirte solo, abandonado, sin futuro._

_ Pero cuando un haz de luz se hace presente, comienzas a creer que ya ha llegado tu fin, aunque ya no te sientes tan triste. Porque esa es la luz de la esperanza, como si fuese una caricia que baña tus sentidos, como un alma que camina a tu lado… y terminas por tener Fe, en que todo saldrá bien, en que lograrás volver a la vida… para no estar solo."_

En un dormitorio con el atardecer bañando la habitación, se encontraba un rubio dormido, suspirando entrecortadamente. Estaba soñando.

Una mujer entró para hacerle compañía, pero al notar la tensión de su compañero decidió rozar su frente para verificar la fiebre.

_ "Una caricia que baña tus sentidos…"_

Como si fuese cosa de magia, el joven se calmó, y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Para no estar solo…"_

_

* * *

_

—¿Cómo está? —Barret venía entrando a una de las habitaciones ocupadas por una de las víctimas de las bestias encontrándose con el ex turco que observaba a la víctima, inexpresivo.

—Mejor, pero la fiebre no ha bajado —le contestó Vincent.

—Red XIII dice que la mordida y las garras tenían veneno y ha ido a buscar en antídoto —anunció con seriedad.

—Espero que llegue pronto —suspiró esperanzado.

Ambos se enfrascaron en un silencio tenso.

—¿Cuántos años que no te veíamos, Vincent? —Barret decidió cortar esa atmosfera tan pesada.

—Casi tres años —contestó con nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué no viniste antes? En los cumpleaños anteriores de Cloud no apareciste.

—Bueno, eso fue por…

—No querías ver a Yuffie, ¿Cierto?

—Ehh… _¿D__esde cuándo es tan perceptivo? —_pensó_—. _No creo que deba darte explicaciones —contestó tajante.

—¡Juajuajuajuajua! —Rió Barret—. Olvidé tu carácter, vampirito, juajuajuajua.

—¡Que no soy vampiro! —se enojó Vincent.

—Claro, lo que digas —Le siguió la corriente como a un loco.

El ex turco enfureció. —¡Ya vete!

—¿Para qué? ¿Piensas hacerle cosas cochinas a Yuffie? —Vincent se sonrojo levemente—. Que sucio, Vincent, que sucio…

—¡Lárgate!

—Uy, que carácter, no sé cómo Yuffie se enamoró de ti —contestó de mala gana y se fue.

Ahora Vincent estaba como un tomate junto a la cama de una joven Ninja que intentaba descansar a pesar de los rugidos anteriores.

—Yuffie…

* * *

En la entrada del bar, Nanaki regresaba de su corto, pero desesperante viaje. —Uff, ¡Llegué con la medicina! —gritó Red XII.

—Hola Tío Nanaki, mi papá está con la tía Yuffie y el tío Vincent.

—¿Y Cloud? —preguntó.

—Con ella —contestó Zack.

* * *

"_Quiero abrir los ojos, pero me siento tan cansado… al parecer tengo fiebre, mi cuerpo me duele, estoy quejumbroso… eso me molesta… mmm… ¿Y ese olor? Me resulta familiar, es una fragancia exquisita… me recuerda… No… debe ser la fiebre… ella no puede estar aquí… ella, no quiere volver…"_

—¿Cloud? ¿Qué tanto murmuras?

—_E__s su voz, pero… es solo mi subconsciente, ella no está conmigo… ella no volverá por mí._

—Aun tienes fiebre, tus heridas están mejor gracias a la cura que trajo Nanaki, pero todavía estás débil, será mejor que te deje descansar.

—_¡__No… no te vayas…! No me importa si eres una ilusión, no te vayas ¡No me dejes!_

—¿Cloud?

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla del rubio.

—No me dejes… —murmuró débilmente.

Tifa sonrió complacida. —No lo haré, te lo prometo —susurró en su oído.

"¿_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Me quedé dormido… estaba tan cómodo, ¿Hm? ¿Por qué siento peso en mi vientre? ¿Tendré muchas colchas? No recuerdo haberme puesto alguna… ¡Esperen! Lo que sea que está conmigo, respira. ¿Será que alguien se quedó conmigo? Debe ser Yuffie, pero… ¡La hirieron! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Vincent también está aquí! Y esa voz que me llamó cuando caí inconsciente… se parecía tanto a… Otra vez estoy delirando… será mejor que abra los ojos…"_

Cloud se desperezaba lentamente en su cama y echaba un vistazo al lugar. Había anochecido y las estrellas brillaban más que de costumbre… eso lo animó un poco, volteó para ver a la persona que se había quedado con él y despertarla, pero su boca no se quiso mover.

Muy cerca de su vientre se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y negro, usaba sus manos como almohadas y su rostro reflejaba preocupación y cansancio. Aquella piel tan tersa que añoraba tanto rozar. La impresión casi le deja mudo.

—¿Tifa? —susurró.

—Mmm… —respondía medio dormida.

—¿Tifa? —Trató de acomodar su voz, pero la palidez que tenía no la podía ocultar.

—¿Uh? Lo lamento, debo haberte asustado —Trató de reprimir un bostezo sin mucho éxito. Cloud se relajó al ver ese tipo de gestos, esos que sólo compartía con él—. Puedo ver que te ha bajado la fiebre. Si hasta delirabas —habló mientras reprimía una risa.

—¿Eh? ¿Delirar? —Sintió un pequeño calor en las mejillas junto a un mal presentimiento.

—Sí… decías algo de "no me dejes" y "eres una ilusión", cosas así —Ahora Cloud era un verdadero semáforo en rojo.

—No… no me acuerdo —Intentó de aclarar.

—Descuida, eso fue por culpa de la fiebre, lo bueno es que tus heridas están mejor —contestó, sonriendo.

—Tifa, yo…

—No, Cloud, no es el momento —Lo interrumpió. Había cosas que aclarar, pero no con su rubio en ese estado.

—Mmm… —masculló. No iba a discutir, ahora que la tenía cerca no pensaba pelear con ella—. Tengo hambre —Le dijo al final.

—Jajaja, muy bien, te traeré la merienda. Como no puedes bajar haremos la fiesta en tu habitación…

—¿Fiesta? —interrumpió aturdido.

—Claro, que esperabas. Aunque ya estas madurito para apagar velas —criticó contenta.

—Dime cuando y apago otra cosa —contestó meloso con la mirada pícara.

Era el turno de Tifa para parecer un tomate.

—Ehhh… —Trató de evitar la mirada del rubio—. Bueno, vengo en un minuto. Adiós —Y cerró de forma estrepitosa.

Y Cloud sonrió como no lo hacia hace tiempo.

* * *

—¿Y…? —preguntó Barret.

—Y ¿Qué? —contestó Tifa.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ya se arreglaron? ¿Tendré sobrinos?

—¡Barret! —gritó la joven, ruborizada hasta las orejas.

—Uy… como sean con ese carácter no los visito ni en Navidad…

—¡Que te calles! —vociferó nerviosa.

—Ya, ya, mujer. Entonces ¿Cómo está? —preguntó con más seriedad.

—Mejor, la fiebre ya le bajó y… al parecer está más animado —No pudo evitar sonrojarse por el último comentario del rubio—. Creo que sería mejor esperar a que Yuffie despertara para realizar la celebración.

—¡Sí! Iré a preparar los cubiertos y chequear el pastel —gritó emocionada la pequeña Marlene.

—¿Y dónde está Denzel? —preguntó Tifa al no verlo junto a la chiquita.

—Fue a buscar las bebidas al almacén de enfrente junto con Zack —le contestó Barret.

—Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina, Marlene.

—¡Síii… Tifa cocinará!

—Entonces iré a ver qué pasa con Vincent y la Ninja.

—No es buena idea, Barret —Le detuvo Nanaki—. Ellos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar.

—Oh… juajuajuajuas… y yo quería espiar un rato —objetó con ojos llorosos.

—No cambias… pedazo de idiota —esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

* * *

En una habitación, no muy lejos de la reunión familiar, se encontraba una jovencita hiperactiva que comenzaba a despertar.

—Mmm…. ¡Auch! Me duele la cabeza… y las manos… y las piernas… y…

—El cuerpo completo —contestó una voz—. ¿Siempre tienes que hablar de más?

—Es mi saliva… ¿Y a ti que te importa…? —Calló al darse cuenta de algo—. Oye… ¿Eres mi conciencia? —preguntó asombrada.

—¡Ay! —Casi se cae de la impresión—. ¡No! Espera, voy a prender la luz —Fue al otro extremo de la habitación y presionó el conector—. ¿Mejor?

—¿Eh? —Asombrada, lo observó de arriba abajo a lo que Vincent preguntó: —¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad no eres mi conciencia? —preguntó asustada.

—Que no Yuffie, no soy una conciencia, soy Vincent ¿Ya me olvidaste?

—Uy, es cierto, eres el chupasangre —contestó decidida.

—¡QUE NO SOY VAMPIRO!

—¡Auch! ¡No grites tonto que me duele la… la parte de donde pienso!

—¡La cabeza, Yuffie! ¡La cabeza! —aclaró exasperado.

—Ya cállate, tarado, que sí me acuerdo de ti —Contestó tratando de calmarse—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas acá?

—Bueno yo… —Aclaró su garganta, algo incómodo—. Bueno… yo… vine a ver…te —mencionó en un susurro inaudible para la Ninja.

—No te escuché.

—Que vine… a…

—A ver, te ayudaré, dilo "leeeeentameeeeente" para yo tratar de entenderte.

—Déjame hablar, Yuffie —pidió con poca paciencia.

—Uy, que genio —Se calló al ver la cara demoníaca de su ex compañero—. Prosigue…

—Bien, yo… vine… a… verte… porq-… —Pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

—¿A mí? Pero el cumpleaños es de Cloud no el mío… o ¿Era el mío? —Se preguntó indecisa.

—¡No, Yuffie, no es tu cumpleaños, es el de Cloud y no me importa. Sólo vine a verte a ti porque no me pude aguantar! —gritó colérico y muerto de vergüenza.

—Estás rojo, Vincent —Apuntó a su cara—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No Yuffie, no tengo fiebre —_V__oy a llorar, _pensó_—. _Déjame continuar ¿Sí? —_D__ame paciencia... Dios dame paciencia…_—. Vine a verte porque quería hablar contigo… respecto a… Lo que ocurrió… hace unos años.

—Ah —De repente la cara de la ninja cambió a una de seriedad total—. ¿Y cuál es la idea de hablar sobre eso? Yo ya lo olvidé —mencionó indiferente, aunque su rostro mostrara molestia.

—Por tu cara, creo que no.

—¡Por mi cara puedes ver que sí! —Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Vincent se lo impidió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no puedes levantarte, estas débil —Trató de persuadirla.

—Soy una Ninja de Wutai, esto no es nada para mí —Reanudó su intento por levantarse, pero no calculó bien y casi termina el en suelo de no ser por el ex turco—. Suéltame Vincent, yo puedo irme sola.

—Estás débil, no serás capaz de levantarte.

—Me echaste de tu lado hace tres años… ¿Y todavía crees que no puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma? —Recriminó la ninja con ironía. La mirada de Vincent se tornó arrepentida.

—No quise…

—Tú, nada —Se sentó en la cama con Vincent en frente de ella—. ¿Qué quieres Vincent? ¿Se te venció la garantía del Ciborg o ya se le agotaron las baterías?

—No, Shelke aún vive conmigo.

—¿Y a qué viniste acá entonces?

—Digamos que me di cuenta de muchas cosas en tu ausencia.

—No me digas ¿Y ahora me dirás que te diste cuenta de lo vacía que es tu vida y que ya no te ríes por nada? —preguntó con un deje de amargura.

—Exacto —contestó con seguridad.

Hubo un largo silencio que ninguno se animó a quebrar.

* * *

—¡Bien, ya está listo! —gritó Marlene emocionada.

—Ahora faltan las bebidas…

—…Que ya llegaron —Avisó Zack que venía en compañía del pequeño Denzel.

—Hola Zack, ¿Denzel, como has estado?

—Muy bien,… Mamá —Se sonrojo.

Tifa sonrió sinceramente.

—Bueno —Cortó el silencio—, creo que ya es hora de darle una visita al festejado.

—Llamemos a los demás —Corrió Marlene hacia las escaleras y llamó al pequeño pelirrojo—. ¡Vamos Denzel! —Tomó de la mano a su compañero y salieron.

Zack observaba a Tifa acomodar las cosas en bandejas… con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Veo que regresar te sentó de maravilla —comentó con picardía.

—No empieces Zack —Lo miró de soslayo.

—Uy… al fin le salieron las garras al rubio ¿No?

Tifa no contestó, pero su sonrojo lo dijo todo.

—¿Ya conversaron? —preguntó más serio.

—No, aún no —Se detuvo un momento—. Creo que no es el momento.

—Hazlo cuando termine su cumpleaños, como un regalo. Si funciona o no dependerá de lo que sienta ahora —Miraba fijamente un vaso cristalino—. Dime, ¿Cuál fue tu percepción? —Observaba a la chica por el reflejo del vidrio.

—Creo que… tengo alguna posibilidad, pero… —Dudó en seguir la conversación.

—Sigue habiendo un "pero", ¿De qué "pero" se trata esta vez?

—De que aún continúe con su obstinación y terminemos como antes —contestó apesadumbrada.

—Bueno, probemos… —Miró con malicia.

—¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Probemos si sigue igual de idiota. Provocaré ciertas situaciones, tal vez necesita otro empujón, yo lo analizaré.

—Te matará en cuanto se levante —Le advirtió.

—Eso ya lo veremos —sonrió prepotente.

Tifa por lo demás pensó en que esa noche sería _muuuuuy_ larga.


	7. Capítulo VII ¿Fiesta para dos?

**Capítulo VII**

**Fiesta… ¿Para dos?**

Yuffie seguía con su dolor de cabeza, pero ayudaba a los demás a subir las cosas a la habitación de Cloud. Su mente aún no se aclaraba después de la "casi" charla que tuvo con Vincent.

_ Seguían en el silencio autoimpuesto. Ninguno se animaba a decir algo. Sólo miradas vagas hasta que chocaron._

_ —Yuffie, sé que no debí tratarte como lo hice… fue un error, pero es que yo…_

_ —Tu intención fue separarme de ti, ¿No es así? —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué vienes ahora? ¿Vas a retractarte? ¿Después de todos estos años de ausencia?_

_ —Yuffie… yo…_

_ —¿No crees que fue suficiente? —La Ninja comenzaba a convulsionarse, tratando de evitar las lágrimas—. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que las palabras que me dijiste me hirieron demasiado? ¡¿No lo pensaste?_

_ —Fui un idiota, lo reconozco, pero trata de comprender… —fue cortado de súbito._

_ —¡¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué todavía vives enamorado de un recuerdo? ¿Qué ahora que ese recuerdo dejo "algo vivo", te aferras más a él?_

_ —¡Deberías entenderme, fueron muchos años sufriendo por Lucrecia!_

_ —¡Tú debes entender que no puedes seguir sufriendo! ¡¿Eres Masoquista?_

_ —Aun sigues siendo una niña —mencionó más calmado._

_ —NO, aquí el inmaduro eres tú, COBARDE —vociferó con verdadera rabia._

_ —¿Qué has dicho? —Se levantó._

_ —Eso… COBARDE —También se levantó, enfrentándolo—. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? —Espero una respuesta de Vincent, pero este no contestó—. Yo te lo diré, tienes tanto miedo de enfrentar el pasado que prefieres huir de él, al extremo de causarte daño, pensando que con eso compensas los errores que cometiste, ¡Pero no es así! Yo no soy Lucrecia, ni esa Ciborg es Lucrecia, NADIE puede ser Lucrecia y por eso mismo, por más que lo intentes, ella JAMAS volverá. Resígnate Vincent, búscate otro pasatiempo —Objetó cabreada y decidida a irse del cuarto, sin embargo, el ex turco la detuvo._

_ —Tienes razón… sé que lo que dices es cierto y también comprendo que te sientas así… pero… yo aún amo a Lucrecia —sincerándose, la soltó._

_ —Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo —Volvió a caminar, pero lo que escuchó la detuvo._

_ —Aun así, yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti —La ninja no se dio por aludida aunque su corazón latía presuroso—. Por esa razón… vine a verte, quería que lo supieras —murmuró con añoranza y trató de marcharse._

_ —Eres un imbécil, Vincent_

_ —…_

_ —Me vienes a decir que sientes algo por mi cuando me restriegas en la cara que sigues amando a Lucrecia —Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, esta vez sin control—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo… quieres que me sienta… después de lo que haz dicho, ¿Crees que es justo? —Se volteó rápidamente a verlo—. ¿Es justo que tenga que estar aquí reprimiendo las ganas de estar contigo, sólo porque no te quieres deshacer de ese recuerdo? —Le tomó por la tela de la capa con fuerza—. ¡¿Dime, es justo?_

Aun no sacaba de su cabeza como terminó esa conversación. Pero lo que tenía más que claro era que ella no se prestaría para ese juego, ella no era segundo plato de nadie. Menos de él. Esperaría… tendría paciencia… hasta una próxima oportunidad.

* * *

_ Lo que vino fue algo que no previo ni quiso prevenir…_

_ Vincent sujetó con fuerza las caderas de la Ninja apegándolas a su cuerpo, mientras sostenía la mirada de la joven. Esos ojos que trataban de reprimir las lágrimas, brillosos, claros… que delataban el nerviosismo y la sorpresa de sus actos. Tomó con delicadeza su rostro que se sonrojó al instante. _

_ "…Una belleza incomparable…", pensó._

_ —Vi… Vincent, ¿Qué haces?— preguntó bastante nerviosa_

_ Omitió el contestarle. Acerco sus labios a los de ella. Deseaba probarlos, aunque fuera por unos pocos segundos. El primer y único beso._

_ Yuffie tampoco opuso resistencia, eran años de ilusión._

_ El roce de sus labios no se hizo esperar, acariciando al otro con una calma extraña e inusitada. Buscando la manera de encajar a la perfección. La Ninja colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Vincent, con un mensaje subliminal: más contacto._

_ Tanta desesperación en un simple roce desencadenó la pasión. Los labios de ambos buscaban grabarse el del contrario… tantas emociones nuevas, tanta consternación, que olvidaron respirar._

_ La separación fue breve, ninguno quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que se fuera la sensación. Yuffie anhelaba más de esos labios que no dudo en acariciarlos con su lengua. Travesura o no, Vincent no quiso seguir pensando, dejándose llevar, colando su lengua en la cavidad de la Ninja, un deleite único y especial. Ambos, desesperados, hambrientos del otro, sintiendo la asfixiante necesidad de complementarse, en otro aspecto._

_ Cuando esa sensación llegó a la mente de Yuffie, se separó._

_ —¿Por qué…? —preguntó en un susurro._

_ —No lo sé, no quise evitarlo… no…_

_ —Vincent… creo que es mejor que esto no se repita de nuevo… estas muy confundido, hasta que… no aclares tus sentimiento… yo… prefiero mantener la distancia…_

_ —Gracias… Yuffie._

—Vincent… has estado muy callado —Le conversó, Cloud.

—… —_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué no me negué?_, pensaba

—Vincent… —Llamó Cloud.

—… —_Estoy confundido, quizás debería irme…_

_ —_Vincent… —Volvió a llamar.

—… —_P__ero, me gustó… fue… placentero, una sensación muy cálida…_

_ —_Vincent… —Insistió en llamar, con un tono más cabreado.

—… —_M__e gustaría probarlos de nuevo…_

—¡VINCENT! —del cabreo pasó a la rabia de ser ignorado.

—Ah… —mencionó saliendo de su ensoñación aunque intentó mantenerse impasible—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Conversar… pero contigo despierto —Se sentó mejor.

Vincent, de forma autómata, luego de la discusión con Yuffie, se dirigió al cuarto de Cloud para "ver como estaba". Aunque lo único que hasta hora hiciese fue el cavilar en profundidad.

—Lo siento, no estaba concentrado.

—Es por Yuffie, ¿Verdad?

—…

—No te hagas, es lo único que te ata a este lugar —habló, seguro.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú? No te veo en años y ya piensas que me conoces —objetó molesto.

—No lo suficiente, pero creo saber por qué te encuentras aquí, tal vez… no sé si te interesa escucharme, pero… creo que deberías darte una oportunidad, no pierdes nada —explicó Cloud.

—¿De cuando acá sabes de lo que está pasando? —preguntó evidentemente sorprendido.

—Digamos que me abrieron los ojos —sonrió.

—Mmm... ¿Tifa? —preguntó con malicia.

—Buena forma de cambiar el tema —respondió molesto.

—Estamos hablando del mismo tema, sólo que de distintas mujeres.

—¿Lo ves? Tenía razón, hablábamos de Yuffie —Mostró su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Grr… —gruñó.

—No te exaltes, prueba por un tiempo, sé que Yuffie no te decepcionará, el problema está en que tú no la desilusiones —aconsejó el rubio.

—… Lo pensaré, necesito un poco de tiempo.

—¿Te quedarás hasta saberlo? —preguntó.

—Quizás —respondió no muy confiado—. Depende de cómo me sienta.

—Todo saldrá bien, Vincent —Sonrió más para sí mismo—. Creo que muchas cosas cambiaran a partir de ahora.

—Sí, ya está bueno que dejes tu papel de héroe mártir y formalices la relación que tienes con Tifa —Sonrojo por parte de Cloud.

—Ya veremos —contestó cohibido.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, comenzó a llegar la gente.

—¡Buenas tardes! Me extrañaron ¿No? Juajuajuajuajuajuas —saludó Barret.

—Ya cállate Barret, ¿Que no vez que abunda el dolor de cabeza? —Increpó Nanaki.

—¡Noooo! Si ya decía yo que tanta juerga no era buena… pero eso les pasa por tener las hormonas alborotadas juajuajuajuas! —Gritó más fuerte.

Sonrojo general.

—¡Barret, cállate! —gritó Yuffie.

—¡NO! Juajuajuajuas

—¡Ya cállate! —aulló la mayoría.

—¡NOOO! Juajuajuajuas

—¡YA CALLATÉ BARRET O JURO QUE TE LAS CORTARÉ!

Silencio absoluto.

—Tifa, tiene una voz de miedo —murmuró Red XIII a Marlene que veía a Tifa preparar la mesa para colocar el pastel.

—Y no la has visto furiosa —Le contestó Zack.

—Bonita carga que te mandarás si llegas a enfurecerla —comentó Vincent en voz baja a Cloud.

—… —_T__endré mucho cuidado, lo juro._

—Bueno chicos ¿Traerán las cosas o quieren que lo haga yo? —Preguntó Tifa con una sonrisa más falsa que billete de 3 dólares.

En menos de un segundo, la habitación estaba vacía. Todo mundo corrió a la cocina, excepto Cloud que tenía la pierna delicada.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Mucho, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Te asuste con el grito?

—NO… quiero decir… no, para nada, jajaja —_¡__Uff!_

—Qué bueno, por cierto… yo quería preguntarte si… tu aun…

Cloud ya sabía dónde iba la conversación, _Aerith_.

—Creo que no… pero no estoy seguro.

—Ya veo —contestó un poco abatida—. ¡Bueno! Ya es hora de festejar —Se repuso fingiendo una sonrisa que Cloud distinguió a la distancia.

—Tifa… yo… quería… —El sonrojo de ambos fue inevitable, pero la vergüenza y el orgullo también—. No… nada, lo olvidé.

—Ah —Se levantó y fue a la puerta—. Iré a buscarlos, con permiso —Y se retiró.

Ya solo en la habitación no pudo reprimir sus deseos de auto-mutilarse. _—Soy un idiota._

Fuera de la habitación, un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada celeste se acercaba lentamente.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme? —Inquirió a la joven que se encontraba recargada en una de las murallas que daba a la escalera.

—No creo que se decida —Contestó resignada.

—Probemos, ahora —Escuchó los pasos de los chicos que subían con las últimas cosas—. Tú sólo sigue la corriente —Le dijo Zack.

—De acuerdo —Le contestó con un poquito de esperanza.

Pronto todos llegaron a la habitación del lisiado, mas éste se fijó en una sola pareja que venía "feliz" a festejar SU cumpleaños. Tifa traía en sus manos una bandeja de dulces mientras Zack le hablaba MUY cerca de su oído y ABRAZADO a su cintura.

—¡Bueno, cantemos el feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos.

* * *

**Y tres horas después….**

—¡Vaya Tifa, el pastel esta exquisito! —Le alababa Barret.

—¿Cloud, no vas a comer? —Le preguntó Tifa, sonriente.

—No… —contestó enojado mientras veía a SU Tifa siendo ABRAZADA por un APARECIDO.

Mientras Cloud se debatía en matar a Zack, raptar a Tifa y mandar a todos afuera o Matar a Zack, tomar a Tifa y auto golpearse por su indecisión, Vincent lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Los celos son malos consejeros.

—Cállate —Le rechinó bajo.

—Se ven felices, ¿No crees? —Le picó.

—Sí… ahora cállate —Volvió a murmurar con los dientes apretados.

—Tal vez hasta se casen, serian una bonita pareja y con muchos e hijos y… —Cloud explotó.

—¡YA CÁLLATE Y DEJAME PENSAR EN CÓMO TORTURARLO! —gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras TODOS se preguntaban que le pasaba.

—Eh… ¿Cloud? ¿A quién quieres torturar? —preguntó Yuffie "inocentemente".

—Ah… —Más rojo que un tomate se decidió a contestar—. A… a nadie… nadie… sólo pensaba en… en… ¡Un enemigo! ¡Eso!

—Mmm… —murmullo general.

—Acéptalo Cloud, estás celoso de Zack —dijo Barret increíblemente serio.

—¿Qué? —contestó sonrojado.

—SIP, es cierto… eres un indeciso, pobre Tifa, mira cuanto tiempo se fue y tú todavía no le dices nada —Siguió Nanaki mientras Tifa se coloreaba y Cloud se aturdía.

—En verdad, pensé que después de toda la película que hiciste poniéndote a llorar resultaría, pero no espere que todavía fueras tan inmaduro —Con eso, Yuffie se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte del rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Estoy mintiendo?

—Considerando los hechos, creo que Cloud no se merece a Tifa —Punzó Vincent nuevamente. Asentimiento general.

—Entonces, ¿Cuento con su aprobación? —Les preguntó Zack.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Cloud rojo, pero esta vez de furia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con toda la intención de hacerlo hablar.

—Porque, porque… porque tienes que preguntarle a ella —Trató de zafarse, todos miraron expectantes a Tifa.

—Bueno… no es que no lo hubiera pensado…

—¿Qué? —Cloud se congeló.

—Sí, Zack es muy tierno y comprensivo, también es bueno en la cocina, me ayuda cuando lo necesito, es fuerte y muy atractivo… Ah, también me gusta cómo me levanta el ánimo y me dice muchas cosas bonitas y…

—¡Ya, suficiente! —calló el rubio con la mirada gacha y las manos temblándole terriblemente. No se sabía si de la vergüenza o la rabia—. Todos, fuera de aquí. Tifa, quédate.

—Pero yo quiero… —iba replicar Yuffie aunque fue cortada de lleno.

—¡FUERA, HE DICHO!

—Uy, que genio —Le contestó Yuffie mientras salía con todo el grupo.

Ya solos, Cloud se fue directo al grano.

—Te amo —Le dijo secamente—, y no me gusta que andes con ese tipo, ni que lo alabes, menos que lo abraces, tampoco me gusta que se te acerque tanto y me cabrea el hecho de que lo consideres como si fuera un Dios.

—¿No crees que fuiste muy directo y seco? —Le recriminó obviando el hecho de que se encontraba feliz.

—Estoy furioso —expresó un poco más "calmado".

—Me importa un bledo, yo quiero una declaración como Dios manda, no porque te cabreaste me va doler menos tu indiferencia —Señaló casi saliendo de la habitación, sin embargo no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió un abrazo muy cálido en su espalda—. ¿Qué haces? No puedes levantarte —recriminó dándose vuelta encontrándose con unos labios a la altura de su frente.

Un corto suspiro salió de su boca al sentir el aliento del rubio en su frente.

—Perdóname —susurró de una forma un tanto "insinuante"—. Me dejé llevar por los celos —continuó.

—Ya me lo imaginé —Le contesto en voz baja.

—Lo siento… no debí ser tan orgulloso, sé que confundí muchas cosas pero, gracias a eso, gracias a tu apoyo, logré salir de ese encierro —dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte—. Perdóname… en verdad lo siento, no quiero estar solo.

—Pero no estás solo, Cloud —Contestó cohibida y contrariada.

—Estoy solo cuando tú no estás conmigo, Tifa —Se le acercó lentamente mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo—. En verdad no noto la compañía de otros cuando no te tengo a mi lado… me siento… vacío.

—Cloud… yo…

—No es necesario que me contestes —La miraba con ternura—. Pero quiero que me des una respuesta… ¿Volverías conmigo… como… mi pareja?

—… Yo…

—Sé que no puedo exigirte nada porque con mi estupidez te eche de mi lado, pero… te amo y quiero estar contigo, como una familia —hablaba mientras la veía con infinito cariño.

—Cloud… ¿De verdad no me estas engañando? ¿Ya tienes claro tus sentimientos? —preguntó dubitativa.

—Je… —Sonreía con melancolía—. Tenía dudas al respecto cuando estaba contigo… pero sin ti me aclaré como no lo hacía hace años… te amo y esa es mi única verdad.

—Si es así… entonces yo —Tifa levanto la vista hasta posarla en esos zafiros—, te acepto —Y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

—Entonces, si me permites… voy a sellar esto —susurró mientras rozaba sus labios con los de, ahora, su mujer.

El roce fue algo inexplicable, un tumulto de sensaciones que afloraron con esa pequeña y delicada caricia. Enviando a la pareja a sentir más allá de lo que creían permitido para ambos, mientras Tifa se acercaba a cada segundo al cuerpo del rubio rogando por que el contacto fuera duradero y… por qué no, verdadero.

Cloud tomaba con cuidado las caderas de la joven mujer como si el temor a romper un cristal estuviera presente, mientras con que, con sus labios juntos, buscaba el elixir de aquella. Abriendo ligeramente la boca para colar su lengua en aquella cavidad que tanto soñó profanar.

Pronto aquel cariño temeroso pasó a ser una pasión descontrolada, buscando más contacto, más sentimientos… más amor, juntos. Con el paso del tiempo cada uno decidió separarse para mirar otra vez sus ojos, aquel contraste maravilloso, encontrando por primera vez una fantasía hecha realidad, una decisión que marcaría sus vidas, por primera vez sus ojos demostraban la verdad de cada corazón.

Por primera vez, juntos.

**Fin**…(O quizás…)


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

**Yuffie**

_ Cloud al fin se ha decidido. Recuerdo como sufrió por la ausencia de Tifa y aunque se lo mereciera por inconsciente, estoy segura de que al fin aprendió la lección._

_ Uno no debe dejar escapar la felicidad._

_ La gente se pone muy tonta cuando le pasa algo tan maravilloso como enamorarse. Es que se comportan raros, todo es de color rosa y saltan como conejitos cada dos por tres._

_ No es que yo lo haya hecho ¿Eh?_

_ Pero de cualquier manera, todo olvidamos que las situaciones pasan y es uno el que elige si actuar o no. Y de esas decisiones vienen los arrepentimientos. Cuando uno termina dejando pasar el momento y no actúa como su corazón quiere._

_ Tontos._

_ Yo no me arrepiento de nada, actué como quería y seguí el consejo de alguien sabio, y ahora soy feliz._

_ Porque aquel que me echó de su lado me pidió regresar._

_ Y como yo no soy tonta me hice de rogar. Se lo merecía por tarado._

_ Ahora ambos vivimos en esta tétrica mansión, que a santo de qué no se quiere ir, pero no me queda más que complacerlo._

_ Es que la gente se nos queda viendo raro cuando nos ve juntos. Obviamente una gran ninja de Wutai y un vampiro no juntan ni pegan, pero ahí es cuando le digo a Vincent que los comentarios no importan._

_ Aunque él dice que en realidad le temen porque es algo sombrío y piensan que me ha sacado el cerebro para parecer un animalito._

_ Sigo sin entender que me quiso decir._

_ De cualquier forma estamos juntos y es lo que importa. No negaré que había momentos en los que creí que me chuparía la sangre, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. _

_ Me robaba el aliento._

_ Esa vez que dejamos la conversación inconclusa, Vincent buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar conmigo. He hice caso del consejo de Zack y simplemente le ignoré hasta que realmente se viera seguro de lo que me quería decir._

_ Pasaron varios días para ello, pero al fin le colmé hasta la paciencia y me acorraló en su habitación._

_ No andaba ahí porque quisiera, es que Cloud me pidió buscar una revista y yo… ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso dos estaban confabulados._

_ Rubio traidor._

_ De cualquier manera logramos hablar de lo que en realidad nos importaba. Vincent aclaró sus sentimientos y dejó su obsesión por Lucrecia a un lado. Shelke se fue con su hermana y todavía le guardo algo de recelo… es que con su "Vincent Valentine" me daba a entender que realmente le gustaba mi vampiro._

_ No le digan a Vincent, el odia que le diga vampiro._

_ De cualquier forma ambos estamos juntos… sobre todo ahora que afuera hay tormenta. Antes, los rayos solían asustarme cual animalito acorralado, pero ahora, en sus brazos, no siento ningún temor._

_ Porque él está ahí, protegiéndome._

_ Ahora que veo su rostro inexpresivo me doy cuenta de que podría morir feliz, así, tal cual… en sus brazos. Con su cuerpo junto al mío._

_ No puedo evitar sonreír y él me observa con algo de extrañeza, pero a los segundos ya me está besando con una dulzura nada propia de un vampiro._

_ Yo no podría pedir nada más… ni comida, ni materias, nada me llena más que un beso suyo._

_ —_Te amo, Vincent_ —él sonríe al ver mi cara abochornada._

_ —_También yo_ —me contesta, con sus labios acariciando los míos. _

_ Si, ya no tengo ninguna duda. Soy feliz, realmente feliz._

_

* * *

_

**Cloud**

_ ¿Por qué dicen que el amor es un camino lleno de sufrimiento? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente que decide no "sentir" ni "enamorarse" para no sufrir como lo ven en otros? ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad con ese sentimiento?_

_ El sufrimiento no se puede evitar, es algo que viene con la vida, con la enseñanza. Cada persona aprende de sus errores, de sus fracasos y victorias. Todos suelen olvidarlo, olvidan que son seres humanos y que como tales no son perfectos. Olvidan que el tiempo viene con la experiencia y la paciencia. Que nada viene solo y somos nosotros los que forjamos nuestro propio destino._

_ Yo cometí el error de vivir en el pasado, de culparme por algo que ya había pasado, olvidando mi alrededor y encerrándome solo. Sumergido en un mundo de agonía, no escuchaba ni risas ni alegría, no creía que lo mereciera. _

_ Yo pensaba que no merecía ser feliz._

_ Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, y levantando por momentos la cabeza, observaba el mundo a mi alrededor… y me daba cuenta del daño que hacia apartándome de todo._

_ Eso me hacía sentir más miserable._

_ Esos ojos, que ahora me observan con un brillo especial, antes eran opacos… tristes._

_ Sufrían por mí._

_ Y el hecho de que me hablaran no me hacía sentir mejor._

_ Hasta que los vi alejarse._

_ Probablemente una parte de mi pensaba que esos ojos siempre estarían allí, para mí. Por siempre. Que no debería preocuparme por la tristeza que exhibían, siempre estarían allí, no se alejarían, jamás._

_ Pero se fueron. Y a partir de allí mi vida cambió por completo._

_ El oxígeno no llenaba mis pulmones, la vista se volvía gris, el calor no llegaba a mi cuerpo, el sonido llegaba a mí como una sinfonía mortífera y cruel._

_ Se había ido mi vida._

_ Comprender que el encerrarme había hecho que se fuera fue peor que el enfrentarme al enemigo más poderoso. El agónico dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba dormir y la poca esperanza que lograba reunir al alba se iba como río en el atardecer._

_ Pensar que no volvería me dejaba vacío._

_ El apoyo de mis amigos fue fundamental, el que no me abandonaran y me dejaran solo, lograba que el dolor se disipara un poco. Pero volvía con más fuerzas por la noche, donde el frio es brutal y el sueño no relaja._

_ Temía la noche porque en mis sueños la veía a ella. Y el despertar solo me dejaba enfermo de la depresión. Llegué a desear dormir… para siempre._

_ Pero ella estaba viva, en alguna parte lejos de mí, pero viva, y eso era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y lejos de la escalofriante idea._

_ Su vuelta me trajo a la tierra._

_ Cuando desperté ella estaba allí, conmigo. Con sus ojos brillosos y los labios de durazno. Tan cerca que la estupefacción se hizo presente en mi rostro._

_ Pero me sentía completo, al fin me sentía completo._

_ No pelee por ella, no tenía contra quien pelear, al menos esas fueron sus palabras. Zack jamás tuvo intenciones más allá de ayudarla y conseguir que yo abriera lo ojos y la observara._

_ Como lo haría mi antiguo amigo y mentor. Pero no podía ser, eso lo tenía claro._

_ Ese día dormí con ella, no en un sentido raro, sólo dormí a su lado. Le abracé como a un delicado osito de peluche. Me parecía tan frágil e irreal que no me atreví a acorralarla con mi cuerpo._

_ Ella es perfecta._

_ Han pasado algunos meses, meses en los que actuamos como una verdadera pareja. Marlene y Denzel se ven increíblemente felices. Juegan, nos cuentan su día, les apoyamos en las tareas, damos consejos…_

_ Como lo haría cualquier padre._

_ Los pequeños son el complemente perfecto que nos hace una verdadera familia. Y me siento dichoso de participar de ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que realmente merezco estar feliz._

_ Y ella fue la que me lo proporcionó._

_ La amo, amo a Tifa y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a dejarla marchar. Estaremos juntos sin importar los problemas, viviremos en contra del mundo si es necesario, pero no permitiré que nada empañe mi felicidad._

_ Porque ella es mi felicidad._

—¿Qué haces, Cloud? —_Su voz logró sobresaltarme._

—Nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo? —_La duda en sus ojos sólo me hizo sonreír._

—Te amo Tifa —_Adoro verla sonrojada, supongo que no se acostumbra a que sea tan directo_—. Y si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, sería el no haberme dado cuenta antes. Lo siento.

—Yo no —_Me respondió. Creo que mi estupor se ve claramente_—. Porque gracias a todo ello estamos juntos, ahora, y eso es algo que atesoro demasiado. También te amo, Cloud.

_ Amo su carácter, sus berrinches, sus manías y su forma de controlar todo. Me maravillo de su cabello largo y liso, de sus ojos pardos brillosos, de su piel suave y tersa, de su sonrisa. Todo me gusta. Desde su bostezo en la mañana hasta sus morreos de noche. Su forma de vestir y caminar, su forma de pelear y de besar. Sus labios son realmente adictivos, tan adictivos como su cuerpo, pero esos son detalles que no estoy dispuesto a contar. Son momentos preciados que ni todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar._

_ Todo. Esa es mi respuesta Yuffie. Todo de ella me gusta. Eso y más, es lo que me gusta de esa mujer._

**Fin**


	9. Extra

**Extra**

En algún lugar lejos de todo, donde no hay día ni noche, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y mirada azul. Veía lo que parecía un atardecer, pero que no cambiaba a pesar de estar casi dos horas viéndolo. Unos pasos más atrás, rodeada de petalos de flores fragantes y dulces, se encontraba una joven mirando su espalda. Segundos más tarde, un abrazo coronaba la bienvenida.

—Demoraste mucho.

—Para nosotros no existe el tiempo y lo sabes.

—De igual manera, demoraste. Y no me contradigas, Zack.

El moreno rio por el carácter de la muchacha.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué? —preguntó el mayor, obviamente molestando a la chica.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste que se diera cuenta?

—Así es —aseguró con confianza.

—Y entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan solo y amargado? —inquirió la joven, extrañada.

—Se culpaba de tu muerte, Aerith.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza revelando al muchacho una larga trenza castaña que cayó sobre su hombro. Los verdes ojos de la joven le miraron con angustia, seguramente sintiéndose culpable por su pupilo y amigo.

—Descuida, ya entendió todo. No tienes que preocuparte, pequeña.

—¡No soy pequeña! —berreó la castaña, sacando una sonora carcajada del moreno.

—Ambos están juntos, como debe ser —respondió algo más serio, pero sin borrar su sonrisa—. Ambos serán felices hasta que se reúnan con nosotros.

Aerith sonrió con melancolía.

—Espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta ese entonces.

El viento amainó llevándose los petalos de flores hasta una pequeña ventana que daba al cuarto de un joven rubio que dormía junto a una hermosa joven de pelo azabache. Ambos soñaban tranquilos, esperando con ansias el mañana para seguir construyendo su propia felicidad.

* * *

**Bueno, al fin se ha terminado esta historia que llevaba años sin actualizar. La demora es inexplicable y aun si lo hiciera no creo que aporte mucho en realidad. Solo diré que escribir me gusta, pero muchas veces uno debe tener prioridades. Lamento haberlos dejado estancados. Sin embargo espero haberlos compensado con el término de esta historia. A todos aquellos que leyeron gracias y a los que están por leer también gracias. Espero que les complazca. Cuídense y jueguen Final Fantasy, no hay nada mejor que una buena historia y dinámica para devolver la inspiración.**


End file.
